The Queen's Advisor
by CalliopeCalling
Summary: This political drama and romance examines the growing relationship between Jedi Master Kavar and Queen Talia, as the tension on Onderon draws ever closer to civil war. It covers events that occurred a month before the Jedi Exile contacted Kavar.
1. An Unexpected Guest

**A/N: When I first played through Knights of the Old Republic: The Sith Lords, I just took it for granted that Kavar and Talia were together. All that snappy, meaningful banter? The Jedi robes you find in Talia's bedroom? What else could it be? (Plus, I always had a huge crush on Kavar. It's a damn shame that Kreia turns him into a soulless shell.) **

**But sadly, I haven't seen much in the way of celebrating their glorious relationship. This is my humble attempt to start fixing that.**

_**Please note**_** that I meant this to be more of a serious and pensive story. If you're looking for quick romance thrills, you're probably not going to find them here. I want to take my time painting a picture of their relationship as it grows in the midst of chaos and war. I do promise that if you stick with it and keep reading, there will be a satisfying conclusion to all the romantic innuendo and slow build-up.**

**I hope you like it!**

**_Just for fun_: If I were going to direct a movie of this story (if only), I would definitely use something like the soundtrack for _The Other Boleyn Girl_. Look it up if you want something to listen to while reading, it's pretty much exactly what I would have imagined music-wise. ****"The Execution" would be the opening and general theme, ****"The Banquet" would be their love theme, "My Sweet Lord" would be background music for Iziz and such, "Guilty" would be the sad theme, and "Going to Court" would be the battle/political drama theme. **

**

* * *

**

_He was dead. Everyone thought he was dead._

Queen Talia Kira stood in the center of the ornately gilded throne room, biting her nails. Her usually balloon-like harem pants clung to her legs as she paced back and forth, lost in confusing thoughts and memories. It seemed unusually hot in the palace that day, even for the ripe heat of Onderonian summer. She wished there was somewhere she could collect her thoughts for a moment.

"My lady; the Jedi Master Kavar is here. He says that he has permission to see you," said a young messenger boy, interrupting her thoughts with a curt bow. "Should the guards let him in now?"

"Send him in," Talia said, trying to regain her usual composure. It had been only twenty minutes since she received Kavar's message, but it felt like a lifetime. Looking around the room helplessly, she finally rooted herself in front of the throne in an attempt to appear regal.

The doors burst open on the other end of the hallway. Master Kavar walked in with a commanding stride, blond locks pushed back carelessly. The sleeves of his Jedi robes had been rolled up, revealing slightly tanned forearms. Slight creases ran across his forehead, and his expression was serious, but it was easy to see that the Jedi had not altered a bit in appearance.

_He's as handsome as I remember. And I thought I was just romanticizing, _she thought.

There was a long silence as Kavar approached the seat of the throne, bowing deeply onto his knee. Familiar blue eyes looked up at Talia, regarding her with a newfound depth that she found unsettling.

"Master Kavar," she began in what she hoped was a strong voice, "This is most unexpected. I had thought never to see you again." More softly, she added, "We had heard reports that you… that you had been killed in the Jedi Civil War."

Kavar smiled grimly.

"The Force works in mysterious ways, your majesty."

"I am grateful for that," she replied. Without her consent, her rising emotions seemed to stress the words. Cheeks heating, she quickly changed to a tone of inquiry. "I would ask, however, why you choose to come to Onderon at this particular time?" she said, foreign accents undulating through the words.

"I could no more abandon your people to General Vaklu's influence than I could stop using the Force, your highness," Kavar replied politely.

"We are indebted to you, of course. But surely there is another reason, beyond Outer Rim politics?" she said shrewdly.

Turning a more grave countenance, he said,

"You are correct. I must be frank. I fear that darker work is afoot here, and a greater destruction looms on the horizon. If your cousin Vaklu continues to rally Onderonian support for this infantile rebellion of his, we could be faced with a full-scale strategic attack on two fronts. The Republic is too unstable to foster such a break, and I hope to quietly delay the coming events for as long as possible."

"What do you mean by 'darker work'? You still speak in riddles," she said, puzzled.

Kavar glanced around at the guards and nobles encircling the room.

"Perhaps, your majesty, it would be better if we discussed this later, in private."

Talia nodded in agreement.

"So what do you plan to do?"

Kavar sighed heavily.

"I know it seems sudden, but I offer you my services as an advisor and my skills as a Jedi. Dark times require quick action, and I would like to help in any way that I can."

Talia nodded again, stepping gracefully down the stairs leading up to the throne. She stood before him.

"Thank you for your offer, Master Kavar. It is most gracious. I cannot trust many in these strange times, and I would welcome your assistance, especially if you believe that there is another threat here," she said in a ringing voice.

Kavar now flashed a brilliant smile at her.

"Thank you, your majesty." Pausing, he tilted his head and looked straight into her eyes.

"And I must confess, I have another motive in coming to Onderon," he said in a quiet voice.

Talia's heart skipped a beat. She tried to look less excited to hear this confession than she really was.

"What could that be?" she inquired.

His face was solemn. "You have surely noticed that Jedi are rarely seen hanging around these days," he said with bitter irony. "There were few who survived the effects of two wars. Even fewer were able to escape a massacre on Katarr that occurred recently. I lost… many friends." His words were clipped as he looked down at the floor.

Talia felt guilty for feeling disappointed in his other "motive". Looking sympathetic, she said kindly,

"I had heard hints only of the Jedi's disappearance. I had no idea of the magnitude of your losses. On behalf of my people, I express my sympathy."

Kavar looked up.

"That means a lot to me, your majesty. There are few allies left for me to turn to. I hope you don't mind that I plan to stay here… indefinitely. I have to lie low for a while."

Talia exulted quietly at the word "indefinitely".

"Stay as long as you wish. I will find arrangements for you here in the palace."

"That, your majesty, is music to my ears," he said in a tone of relief.

Smiling widely now, she called over her maidservant, whispering that she should prepare a room for the distinguished guest.

"If you will follow me this way, sir," the girl said to Kavar respectfully. He began to follow her to the door.

Thinking quickly, Talia added hastily,

"Would you join me for dinner in the private dining hall tonight, Master Kavar? I know that we have much to discuss."

Turning around to face her, he said with every ounce of his old charm,

"It would be my pleasure."


	2. Food for Thought

Talia's heart was pounding uncomfortably for the second time that day as she prepared for her dinner with Kavar. Pacing restlessly in her enormous closet, she tried to decide what to wear.

After several moments of laying outfits across her bed and debating with herself as to the merits of each, she finally selected a full-skirted green silk dress with the most delicate of ruffles cascading on the bodice, a gift from an Alderaanian diplomat. Not sure what to do with her uncovered long black hair, she wound it into a simple bun, pinning it down with a delicate emerald hairpin.

Admiring herself in the mirror, she was happy to find that she looked strikingly pretty, especially in the non-traditional garb.

_I was young when we first met, _she thought wryly. _I wonder what he will think of me now?_

Breathing in, she opened the door of her room. The train of her dress slithered quietly on the marbled floors of the palace, echoing crisply in the enormous expanse of the ceilings. She thought endlessly about what they would talk about. Should she be political and dignified? Charming? Ask him personal questions? She had been taken aback by the shift in his countenance. He seemed to have acquired a heavy burden that had not been there seven years before.

Talia remembered the day she first met Kavar with perfect clarity. She had been only eighteen when the already famed Jedi Master arrived on Onderon. He had come to meet with her father and act as an impartial third party in the negotiations for her planet to become a part of the Republic. Curious to see what the Jedi looked like, she eagerly watched from the balcony of her suite, scanning the Palace ramp leading from the city of Iziz.

Then, like a vision, the Jedi Master arrived. He was instantly identifiable from his robes; unique to the Jedi Order, but the man himself was nothing like Talia had anticipated. She had pictured a wizened old sage with a cane, and a peaceful manner. But this… this was a young god, intense and strong. His golden hair caught like a shattered sun in the warm summer light, and even from the balcony she could tell that his chiseled features were extraordinarily handsome. His stance, his walk- all betrayed the confidence of sinewed strength and comfortable masculinity. Yet there was a softness about him, a natural good humor that shone through his serious expression.

She was in love.

Over the next few weeks that Kavar stayed in the palace, Talia watched from afar. She caught him alone once while walking in the gardens, and after that first encounter they had shared many a conversation together. He was always interested to hear her opinions, and the then-princess was delighted to find that they shared a common mind about many things. His warm, practical nature provided the perfect complement to her cool façade and fiery stubbornness. Not to mention that his manners were as charming as his good looks. Her feelings for the Jedi (who was ten years her senior) increased with every passing day, with every glance.

Talia dreamed about him long after he left Iziz. She spent many nights crying with girlish frustration, not knowing if he returned her ardent affections. And knowing that even if he did, it was an impossible match. The Jedi, she learned, weren't allowed to love anything but the Force. When her father died suddenly a year later, she ascended the throne to become Onderon's youngest queen, at nineteen. Many in the court hoped that she would make a political marriage. But still she rejected suitor after suitor, knowing in her heart that there was only one man she could ever love.

Six years passed. She defended her planet fiercely against the Mandalorians, and won Onderon's affections in the process; she solved disputes and trade negotiations, gave speeches and rallies. She worked tirelessly for the good of her people. But she never forgot. So when the rumors floating throughout Iziz reported that Master Kavar had been killed, Talia was stricken to her core. She mourned the fact that she would never see his perfect face again, hear his forthright wisdom. She mourned, all while moving through her duties with a cool exterior.

After a year, she had forced herself to accept it, to try and move on. But just as she had begun to put her golden idol aside, he reappeared. Warm, breathing, strong. _Alive._

Talia moved through the palace so lost in her thoughts that she scarcely noticed where she was walking. After length, she saw that she had arrived in the lavish private dining hall. The crystal chandelier hung low and dim, and several candles had been lit.

Now looking up from her reveries, Talia was embarrassed to note that Kavar was standing by his chair, staring at her with a curious expression. Blushing faintly, she smiled as he bowed deeply. She approached the head of the table. As she did so, Kavar pulled out her chair from the table with a flourish, gesturing for her to sit. Her heart skipped a beat again.

_Stop it,_ she told herself sternly; _you've had far too much experience with the public to be acting like a nervous schoolgirl because of one man._

Another voice in the back of her head whispered,

_Not just any man. _

_Hush, _she shooed the inner voice away.

"Thank you," she said graciously, seating herself.

"Again, my pleasure, your majesty," he said smoothly, pulling out his own chair with a clattering noise.

A servant entered bearing the best Onderonian merlot and two crystal glasses. The two watched as he poured the rich red wine halfway to the brim of each glass.

Raising their glasses in silence, they each took a small sip.

"I had forgotten the excellent quality of the wine here," Kavar said, "It's a distinct joy."

"One of the few you can find in Iziz at the moment, I'm ashamed to say," Talia said darkly. "My people are tearing each other apart, as you might have guessed. The situation here is not a happy one."

Kavar sighed.

"I figured as much. Vaklu seems to have gotten quite a hold in the Council of Lords. Can you tell me what, exactly, he has been preaching recently to the people of Onderon?"

Talia's angled brows cinched with anger.

"That traitor has tried to undercut my authority at every possible turn. First, he instigated this ridiculous military blockade, insisting that his soldiers check all incoming ships for 'Republic treachery'. It's been a nightmare, trying to negotiate with the Republic diplomats who are increasingly irritated with Onderon's behavior. And he is beginning to round up several so-called 'spies'; in other words, journalists who speak the truth about Vaklu's actions. He is out of control, but I have no real credence with the higher ranks of the military. I cannot stop him."

She paused for a moment, frowning.

"He claims that the Republic has brought nothing but misery to Onderon, with the advent of the Mandalorian Wars and then the restoration process after the Jedi Civil War. We have had to give much seed wildlife and animal species to aid war-torn planets, such as Telos. Not to mention the soldiers that we had to send during the Jedi Civil War. I personally think it's our duty to help where we can, and that doing so will eventually be for Onderon's benefit, but Vaklu disagrees. He has been very… persuasive with the common people," she said in a disdainful tone. "He is a master politician, and many believe his lies about the Republic. And they still see him as a beloved war hero, the savior of Onderon. Which, to be fair, he was, once. He single-handedly helped to defend against the incoming Mandalorians, and we were all grateful."

Kavar smiled bitterly.

"Ah. Heroes are dangerous. Take Revan, for instance. Savior of the Republic from the Mandalorian Wars… "

"Destroyer afterwards," finished Talia. "Vaklu mentions that frequently, as a matter of fact. He believes the Jedi have caused irreparable damage to the galaxy, and to our way of life."

Kavar looked thoughtful, taking a sip from his wine. His forehead creased again, causing his strong face to fall into shadow.

"It's true. We're to blame for much of the destruction. All this… a new Sith threat… it would not have happened were there no Jedi Order."

Talia leaned forward in her seat, concerned.

"You are too hard on the Jedi," she said, "I believe it is simply the nature of all sentient beings, even non-Force users, to give in to the dark at times. It is difficult, to choose the light."

"Wise words, your majesty. But we have so much responsibility. The Force touches all life, and if we are careless…but enough of my brooding," Kavar said, cutting himself off mid-way. "It does no good to dwell."

"So, is there truly another Sith Empire? If so, that is most disturbing news." Talia said, shifting the subject.

Kavar laughed harshly.

"To call them 'Sith' is technically incorrect, but yes, in a sense," he said. "I have reason to believe that there are quite a few factions, driven by dark, ancient philosophies that re-emerged after the recent wars. It's almost as if they drain the Force from those they destroy, thereby satisfying some uncontrollable hunger. I have a notion that they were drawn to the meeting on Katarr for exactly that reason: to feed on the strength of the gathered Jedi."

The same sad tone passed through Kavar's voice as he mentioned the massacre. His eyes held a world of pain. Talia felt a rush of empathy for what he must have endured in the last months. To be thought dead and return again, only to find that everyone you knew had vanished… she could not imagine it.

Without thinking, the Queen placed her smooth white hand on his, which was lying on the table. He looked up, slightly startled, but did not move away.

After a few seconds Talia felt her face beginning to redden. She placed her hands firmly back in her lap.

"I'm sorry, Master Kavar."

"For what?" he inquired, one eyebrow cocked in curiosity.

"Your losses. You've been through so much. And..." she breathed out, "for my imprudence. I didn't think."

A faint smile played around the edges of his full mouth.

"Thank you, your majesty. And as for the second thing, I can assure you that I didn't mind."

His pale blue eyes met hers. She turned away from his steady gaze, sipping her wine.

The rest of the meal passed in what seemed like moments to Talia. After she had overcome the initial shock of his arrival, it was so easy, so _natural_ to talk with him, whatever the subject happened to be. As they finished dining, Kavar offered to walk her to her chambers. They reminisced about their weeks together seven years before, their voices echoing through the enormous and empty corridors.

"And I remember you walked in preciselyas he was going through his speech about 'building blocks' and 'resources' for the hundredth time. Do you remember what you said?"

Talia laughed richly.

"Something horrible, I'm sure."

"You said, 'If we're going to help build the Republic, Lord Talbot, I know what kind of building blocks we won't need- the ones made of your hot air."

They both chuckled heartily for several moments, then fell silent again, contented. Looking around, Talia saw that they had reached the doors of her rooms. The two guards that were always stationed outside her room nodded in acknowledgement of their queen, stepping far to the side. She touched the security panel, opening the doors as she said,

"I'm surprised you remembered, after so long."

"I remember much from that time," he said thoughtfully, looking amused. "You had such a temper."

"It was awful of me," she said, shaking her head and turning to face him from her doorframe. "I'm sorry to say I haven't much changed since then."

At this, the Jedi Master surveyed her with interest.

"I would have to agree. Your tenacious strength has only shown itself for what it always was."

Talia giggled slightly, and then quickly reproached herself for being so ridiculous.

"I'm sure I do not deserve such a compliment, Master Kavar."

"And I'm sure that you do."

Talia wasn't quite sure what to say. She was relieved when he continued,

"And please, call me Kavar."

A shy smile broke across her face. As she turned to walk into her apartments, she looked over her shoulder.

"Goodnight then, Kavar. I'll see you in the morning, then."

"Rest well, your majesty."

Talia closed the door.


	3. Reason and Regret

Talia sat up in her bed, the new sunlight pouring over her shiny black hair. Everything seemed slightly brighter today. She laughed to herself, feeling almost giddy with disbelief at Kavar's return.

_It has to have been a dream,_ the voice in her head scolded.

Just be sure, she pinched herself on the forearm. Then she saw the green dress from the night before strewn hastily across the floor of her room, and her heart inflated like a balloon. Jumping out of bed, she eagerly began to dress for the day ahead.

Talia entered the glittering main dining hall, where several of her closest councilors and nobles sat eating a traditional Onderonian breakfast, a decadent scattering of buns and fruit. A steaming silver kettle of kaffa was positioned in the center, as usual. She quickly scanned the familiar scene to see if Kavar was there, and was impatient when she saw that he was absent. The nobles, noticing the entrance of their Queen, quickly stood from the table, bowing deeply. Talia nodded her acknowledgement and sat down, reaching for a soft roll. The others followed suit, and soon there was a healthy chatter. After a few minutes, a man with flaming red hair leaned over.

"Your majesty, we were just discussing your new advisor, Kavar. He came in briefly this morning and introduced himself before leaving for the Palace Museum. We hoped that you might clear up some… questions that we had."

The chatter at the table began to die down, as the other nobles paused to listen.

"Yes, I'm rather interested in hearing about him," a slender blonde said from the other end of the table, "He appeared to be an off-worlder."

"A keen observation, Lady Fairbanks," Talia said with a laugh. "Yes, Kavar is an off-worlder. He has travelled far and wide, and knows a great deal. I knew him once when he came to work with my father. He has offered me the gift of his advice, and I have accepted. Heaven knows we could use it at the moment."

The man with red hair continued.

"We couldn't help but notice his… unusual attire," he said slyly. "Is he, by any chance, one of the mysterious Jedi Order? I had been led to believe that they disbanded a while back, and have consequently vanished from the galaxy."

Talia sighed, seeing the expectant faces of the nobles before her.

"I had hoped to keep it quiet for more than a day, Lord Nigel. But I trust all of you to be discreet. Kavar is indeed a Jedi," she explained. Leaning in confidentially, she continued, "In fact, he is one of the only Jedi Masters left. He hopes to help us with my dear cousin, Vaklu."

Several whispers broke out along the table, and many of them smiled with satisfaction at this announcement. Lord Nigel beamed brightly.

"How perfect! Vaklu won't know what hit him," he said, grinning.

"That's my hope as well," Talia said with a serene smile, sipping a cup of kaffa.

She finished her breakfast rather quickly, exchanging only small talk with her courtiers before getting up from the table. Turning down the left corridor, she walked briskly to the museum. She peeked her head through the open doorway, spotting Kavar's perfect profile as he studied a lightsaber crystal propped upon a stand. His face was intensely focused, almost sad. It made her heart ache to see it. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the cavernous room.

"Good morning, Kavar. I see you've found our little treasure trove," she said in an airy tone.

Kavar looked up, slightly startled by her entrance. His expression quickly changed to one of pleasant warmth.

"Forgive my intrusion, but I was interested in looking through the palace collection. Your father never gave me permission to come in here during my last stay. I don't think he trusted the Jedi very much," he said with a faint smile.

"He was suspicious as a general rule," she said, remembering. "I wasn't even allowed in here until I was sixteen. He thought I would break things."

Kavar chuckled quietly.

"You, clumsy? Impossible. A swan would cause more damage."

Talia brushed off the compliment with a wave as she walked to where Kavar was standing.

"Not when I was young, at least. Once I set our head cook's robe on fire by accident."

Kavar's eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Really? Now that, I would have loved to see. I wonder how many of Onderon's loyal subjects know that their queen is an arsonist."

"Not many," she said cheekily.

They paused in friendly silence for a few moments, as Talia regarded the crystal Kavar had examined. She could feel his curious gaze on her again as she leaned towards the clear glass enclosure. A chill went down the back of her spine. It somehow made her feel nervous and brave at the same time.

"Have you seen anything interesting so far?" she asked lightly.

Kavar nodded his head, gesturing to the crystal.

"This belonged to Ulic-Qel Droma," he said, "I would recognize it anywhere, with that distinctive shape and orange color. It's in all the holocrons of the Jedi Academy. I had no idea it was on Onderon."

Talia leaned in, newly interested.

"Imagine that. I'll have to have it labeled now; I don't think anyone really knew what it was."

"I wouldn't bother. I doubt anyone will really appreciate its worth, with the Order gone." The sad look crossed the Jedi's face again.

_It's so disquieting,_ Talia thought, _the misery that he reveals at the smallest reminder of the Jedi. I only wish I could help._

Reading her troubled expression, Kavar turned to face her, sighing deeply.

"I apologize, your majesty. I really should have a better handle on my feelings. We Jedi are supposed to control our emotions. I'm afraid I'm a poor example of what a Master should be," he said darkly.

"From what you've told me, you're one of the last now," Talia said in a careful tone. "It's remarkable how composed you are. I don't think I could keep going as you do."

He looked at her, frowning.

"I think you'd be surprised, your majesty. Life continues on. We have little say in the matter."

"But you still feel the pain, nonetheless."

"I don't want to bore you with my problems," he said hesitantly. "Besides, I really shouldn-"

Putting her hand softly on his arm, she looked into his eyes.

"I'm a good listener."

"It was partially my fault, you know," he exhaled in a tone of remorse, turning away from her. He began to pace the floor. "I was presumed killed by Malak when I led a team of Jedi onto his ship, in an attempt at sabotage. We failed, and all of my companions died. But I was only unconscious, wounded severely. Sometime after Malak and his Dark Jedi had left to address another incoming strike team, I awoke to excruciating pain. I healed my most serious wounds quickly, and then hobbled back to my nearby ship, still docked in the port where I had arrived. A few guards noticed me along the way, and I killed them as quietly as I could. Still in pain, I punched the hyperdrive at random coordinates, hoping in desperation to evade any possible followers." He paused, looking at Talia as if for permission to continue.

"Go on," she said, intrigued.

"After a few days of drifting and healing my remaining injuries, I decided that I would allow the belief of my death to continue, so that I could search for the source of Malak's limitless resources in relative secrecy. In disguise, I scoured the galaxy for almost a year, looking for clues. Of course, I learned later that Revan and her crew had beaten me to the punchline when they found the Star Forge. But I found something else, something infinitely more dangerous." A dark gloom crossed his face, but he continued.

"I was often ambushed by Sith assassins on my travels. Although the news of my death had spread through the holonet, they seemed to anticipate my every move. I dismissed it at first, thinking that Malak's minions had perhaps seen my escape and tracked me. But I began to be suspicious when the attacks of these assassins continued, even after Malak was dead and the Sith were vanquished. I was also severely sapped of the Force whenever I fought them, and it became ever more apparent towards the end. They were clearly a new menace altogether."

"I meditated for a long time, trying to discover the reason for these attacks. I came to the conclusion that they were preying upon me through the Force somehow, drawn like moths to the flame. It was a technique of the ancient Sith Lords, one that we had assumed was extinct. But it was the only possible explanation for the continuous attacks, despite my meticulous precautions against being noticed."

"Alarmed by this idea, I rushed to find the remaining Jedi, to warn them against the new Sith threat. Too late, I learned that they had gone for a final gathering on Katarr, the Miraluka homeworld. They hoped to see beyond. But instead, they were brutally massacred. The new Sith couldn't resist the hundreds of Jedi, combined with the native sensitivity of the Miralukas. And now… they are all gone."

There was a heavy silence as Kavar finished his tale. Talia looked up through her green eyes at him, full of shared sorrow.

"Kavar… it isn't your fault. You were not to blame for what happened on Katarr."

"But I should have seen the signs earlier, and returned to the Jedi before they left."

"How could you have helped," Talia demanded, "if you had come earlier? Most of your deductions were based on pure speculation. You could have eventually changed your mind, convinced by the others that Katarr was a necessary risk. For all we know, you might have even gone with them and been killed." She couldn't hide the fear that inflected her voice as she spoke.

"Does it matter, considering how many others were lost that day?" he said cynically.

"Yes, it does!" Talia said emphatically. "You were saved for a reason, first from Malak and then from Katarr. It appears that the galaxy still needs you. How can you not see that?"

"Perhaps you are right, your majesty," he said reluctantly, "We don't know if my observations would have changed the outcome. And… well, I shouldn't think so much on the past."

"The past forms the foundation of our souls," Talia said gently. "It is equally as important as the present, or the future. It is good to reflect on the past, so long as you don't let yourself drown."

Smiling crookedly, Kavar cocked his head.

"You sound just like a Jedi."

"They say that happens when you associate with a Jedi Master," she said with a coy smile, "Maybe it's rubbing off on me."

"Maybe," Kavar agreed. "It seems I have a lot to learn from you, regardless. And I'm supposed to be your advisor."

"In theory," she said softly.

Meeting his pale blue eyes, Talia felt the surge of electricity tracing her spine again. She could feel her body being pulled towards his, as if by some invisible force. Kavar looked down at her with an unfathomable expression, leaning in for a few breathless moments. She could faintly smell his musky scent, and she felt her heart race faster. Then suddenly he turned away without a word, staring at another exhibit with great interest. Talia was surprised to see him spin away so quickly, and her heart deflated a little. She took a moment to collect herself before saying,

"I think… I think now would be a good time to discuss the upcoming Council of Lords. "

"I agree, your majesty," he said calmly. "And perhaps it would be better to talk in the conference room."

Nodding her head, Talia fell into step with him as they walked out the door.


	4. The Art of Persuasion

A week later, Talia paused before the glass inner door to the Chamber of the Lords, her breathing irregular. The guard standing there looked at her curiously. Kavar, disguised in traditional Onderonian wear, stood beside her.

"What's wrong, your majesty?" he asked gently. "I believe we reviewed all the possibilities these past few days. He can't announce full-scale war. Not yet. You still have too much support in the Council."

"I know that. But all the same, I wish you were coming in with me, Kavar," she said with a hint of longing. "I often feel so alone in there."

Kavar sighed slowly, placing a hand softly on her shoulder.

"I know the feeling, believe me. But I can't risk coming in with you yet, even dressed like this. I'll be watching from the observation room."

"A small comfort, but I must go regardless. Wish me luck."

Talia took a deep breath in, lifting her head. She nodded her head to the guard, who opened the doors. She walked with a dignified air into the open chamber.

Kavar stood there, watching her with what could have been a smile. However, the expression quickly vanished into solemnity as he turned towards the public observation arena.

Meanwhile, Queen Talia sat down in her customary chair, between the stacked rows of politicians present. She noticed Vaklu in his military uniform on the right side of the chamber with the other anti-Republicans.

_I see he's wearing all his "decorations", _she thought bitterly. _He never misses an opportunity to flaunt his military prowess._

The speaker for the Council stood up, hammering on his desk with a gavel.

"Order, please. This meeting of the Council of Lords is now in session. Members may now state proposed legislature."

General Vaklu arose slowly. His grey hair was neatly trimmed back. An enormous man, his presence held a commanding aura. Silence filled the vaulted chamber, as both sides of the room held their breath in anticipation of Vaklu's announcement. After carefully holding his audience in suspense, he began.

"General Vaklu of Iziz seeks permission to propose a motion, your honor," he said in a booming voice.

The speaker curtly nodded, replying

"Permission granted."

Vaklu puffed up his enormous chest, surveying the waiting nobles before him.

"Respected lords and ladies: perilous times are these for Onderon, and for all of the planets under Republic rule. And in perilous times, the government must often subject itself to change in order to remain strong."

He turned to face the right side.

"Since Onderon's freedom from the oppression of Freedon Nadd, we have had a constitutional monarchy. The Council of Lords forms the body of the legislature, with the reigning ruler holding the ability to create and veto laws. Queen Talia has served us with… careful affection so far," he said, nodding in Talia's direction with a smile that looked more like a forced grimace. "But mere affection is not enough."

"Let me remind you again that these are not times of peace. And considering the current climate, we must check the balance of power, to ensure that we never again experience the tyranny of Freedon Nadd. That is why I propose that we vote to amend our constitution, giving sole legislative responsibility to the Council of the Lords. We each have a duty to represent the people of our given stewardship. Hence, it is my opinion that if the Council of Lords were to take on this burden without any interference from the monarchy, the laws would naturally center themselves on the _true_ will of the people. Our monarchs will be executive only, forced to follow the will of the populace, instead of chasing their own biased interests as they often have. I now yield my time to discussion from the floor."

At the close of his speech, Vaklu seated himself, looking pleased. Many of the members on the right side of the room burst into applause. The Loyalists on the left were in turmoil, each whispering frantically to the others. Talia tried not to show the intense rage that she felt inside.

_Of course he seeks to take me from the legislature; _she thought furiously, _without me, he'll eventually have unchallenged authority to mandate secession from the Republic._

A proud looking man from the Loyalist side stood up.

"Lord Dixon requests permission for a clarifying statement."

"Permission granted," said the speaker.

"A fine speech, Vaklu. It veils your true intentions very nicely. Lords and ladies, it is a slanderous falsehood to say that Queen Talia has served us with mere 'affection'. She has been constant, diligent, and fair-minded; not once has she even used the veto power. May I also remind you that our current stance with the Republic is still supported by the _majority_ of us here. Thank you."

There was brief applause from the Loyalists, many of whom shouted "Hear, hear!" in agreement.

Talia silently rejoiced to hear so many voices.

A woman sitting by Vaklu raised herself from her plush chair.

"Lady Howard seeks permission for rebuttal, if you please."

"Permission granted."

"Of course she has served us well in the past. But it is the_ present_ that Vaklu thinks of. Vaklu understands the risks involved in allowing the royalty to have a veto power in legislative matters. While we still can, we must correct this imbalance. And furthermore, I believe that certain factions among us are highly influenced by the Queen, seeking to win her approval. We can come to a more, shall we say… unbiased opinion on things, especially the Republic, if she has no power here."

Smirking, Lady Howard sat down in her seat again, to a mixed combination of cheers and taunts.

An hour passed, with arguments ringing on both sides. Eventually, Queen Talia couldn't hold back any longer: she stood up, glaring coolly in Vaklu's direction.

"The Queen begs permission for rebuttal."

The speaker nodded briefly.

"Permission granted, your majesty."

Talia took a deep breath, preparing herself.

"I agree that these are, indeed, perilous times," she said carefully. "But I believe that it is in times of distress that people need direct action most, not self-interested bureaucracy. This throne is a responsibility, not a privilege; and I have accepted that burden on behalf of our people. I have never shied away from open discussion, and I will gladly accept any legislature proposed by the majority of the Council. If you have felt that I have dealt with my power unjustly, then I would hear your complaints."

"But let us be absolutely clear: this proposal is not _truly_ about leaders and government. It is about Vaklu's ambition to coerce others into his way of thinking about the Republic. Perhaps the reason he wishes to remove me is because I cannot, in good conscience, turn from the Republic in these times of crisis. How many worlds were laid waste by the Jedi Civil War? Telos, Dantooine, Taris… the list goes on. We have a responsibility to aid them. Yes, these are times of crisis, and we have given much to these worlds. But it is an easy price to pay when you think of the prosperity and freedom which future generations will enjoy, from our association with the Republic."

"I have never used the veto power, nor do I intend to. To remove me from legislative procedures as well would only allow this Council to become more divided, causing tension and possible violence. Until then, I will simply continue to stand for what I believe in. I ask only that you consider these thoughts. Thank you."

She sat down calmly, as the room burst with applause. Many of the nobles on the right side could be seen to clap as well, looking impressed. Vaklu's face was impassive, but it twitched ever so slightly with a look of vicious hate. He stood up a second time, facing the crowd.

"The discussion on this subject is now closed. I yield my time to a vote."

The speaker sighed.

"The time to vote has come. All in favor of supporting General Vaklu's proposal to amend the constitution hold up your cards."

A handful of nobles around Vaklu's chair lifted their cards, along with a few scattered across the room. The speaker paused, counting and tallying.

"All in favor of rejection hold up your cards."

Talia couldn't help but smile as the rest of the room, at least a hundred strong, held up their cards in favor of her. She joined them, lifting hers high. The speaker didn't even bother to count as he said,

"General Vaklu, your proposal to amend the constitution has been rejected. Let it be written on the official records. As for now, the Council of Lords is adjourned for three weeks' recess, until the next season begins. Dismissed."

Talia waited as the nobles got up and began to press towards the exit. When the crowds had died down, she pushed open the glass doors to find Kavar standing there. He was beaming brightly at her, and before she could check her emotions, her cheeks flushed with joy.

_I can face a whole room of pompous nobles, and only now am I blushing,_ she thought with a smile.

"You were brilliant! I think Vaklu will think twice before proposing alterations to the constitution again. For a while there, I was afraid that he might win some of them over, with all his false talk of 'the will of the people'," he said, shaking his head. He looked directly into her eyes, speaking softly. "But you… you were perfect. You're exactly what Onderon needs."

Talia was now bright pink. Adjusting her head scarf, she said,

"You flatter me, Kavar. I only did what I thought necessary."

He sighed, the hint of a familiar twinkle in his blue eyes.

"One of these days, you'll have to accept that I'm telling the truth when I compliment you."

"Perhaps," Talia said coyly, as she walked down the corridor to exit the building.


	5. A Stab in the Dark

"Goodnight, Kavar."

"Your majesty," he replied with a curt bow and a parting smile.

Talia glowed as she walked through the door of her room, laying her jewelry on the nearby dressing table. Even after only a week, it was beginning to feel like a habit, having Kavar accompany her to her room.

They had come from a late-night dinner party with the strongest Loyalists and supporters of the Republic, and Talia was rather exhausted. Slipping out of her dress, she pulled a sheer dark red sleep gown over the top of her head, busily adjusting the cascading fabric. She casually glanced at her mirror when she saw the corner of a tall black figure nearby her bed, sneaking silently to the dresser where she stood. Whipping around, she screamed instinctively as a he began to rush towards her with a red lightsaber in his hand.

Talia felt a second of swooping panic in her stomach as she realized that she was about to die. Frantically, she looked to where her favorite vibroblade hung from the wall on the far side of the room. She turned quickly, hoping against hope that she would be able to get there before the assassin. Then suddenly the door flew open, followed by the harsh buzzing sound of two crossed lightsabers. Kavar was standing inches in front of her, blocking the pathway between her and the intruder by only a foot. Pushing forward onto his lightsaber, the Jedi forced him back. The two began a dance of whirling light and impossible feints, so fast that Talia could hardly keep track, save for the contrast of blue against burning red. Her heart was racing with fear and awe as she watched the fight. Finally, in one fell swoop, Kavar leapt over the assassin, grasping his neck and stabbing him through the stomach from behind. Talia could see the glowing point of blue emerging from her assassin's torso, dark blood dripping onto the cream carpet.

Reeling a little, she tried to steady herself, holding onto the dressing table for balance. Kavar, slightly flushed from the encounter, pulled his lightsaber out from the dead intruder with disgust and holstered it back into the belt around his waist. He looked at Talia's pale face and shaking hands, and rushed to her side with a meaningful look. He held her tightly to his warm chest, and Talia was startled by the force of his pull.

"Are you alright?" he said, in a tight voice.

He smelled clean and slightly musky, and it comforted her.

"Yes, I'm… I'm fine. Thanks to you," Talia said. She looked up from his arms at his concerned blue eyes. "I owe you my life now, in addition to everything else."

"You owe me nothing, your majesty," Kavar said. She felt her heart flutter, confused by the weight of his response. As Kavar looked over Talia's head, he saw the two door guards standing awkwardly by the open portal, unsure of what to do. Clearing his voice uncomfortably, he abruptly let go of her, moving back to where the assassin lay on the floor.

"This killer…" he said with the barest hint of anger, "How could he have gotten in? Unless someone got careless in watching the door."

One of the guards pointed to the open window at the back of the room, whose gossamer curtains were fluttering in the cold breeze.

"I think that might be our problem, sir."

Kavar sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I still don't know how he could have gotten in," Talia said in disbelief, "That window was locked with some of the strongest…"

"Locks can't stop Sith assassins," Kavar said grimly, walking to the window. He examined the lock, which had been neatly picked by a practiced hand.

"Security clearly needs to be tightened. Gentlemen, please notify your superiors. I want every guard in this palace on full alert, and guards on every wall outside the Queen's bedroom. Let it be known that there has been an attempt on the Queen's life."

The two guards paused, not knowing if they should respond to the Jedi's command. Talia sighed, turning to say,

"That's an order."

The guards scurried away, and Kavar and Talia were left alone. Kavar walked from the window back to the dead man.

"This confirms all my worst fears and suspicions: Vaklu is working with the Sith directly. You touched quite a nerve with him today in the Council." Turning over the body with his foot, he crouched down low to examine the assassin's belt.

"We should be thankful that he didn't use this stealth generator. He probably assumed you wouldn't see him. Or that if you did, you wouldn't have much protection worth bothering about. Both gross miscalculations on his part," he said darkly.

Shaking her head, Talia said,

"It's a good thing those two weren't the only ones outside my door. I never would have made it to my vibroblade in time. Why were you out there, anyway?"

He frowned.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty. I had sensed earlier that something was amiss, but I wasn't sure. These new Sith are… difficult to detect. They don't radiate the Force, and they move quietly. I didn't tell you because I didn't wish to alarm you. After you went in, I waited beside your door. A few moments before you screamed, I could finally feel his presence, and I rushed in as quickly as I could."

"I see," said Talia. "The real question is, why would Vaklu send a Sith assassin to kill me? It would seem all too obvious after today, and the lightsaber marks would make it clear."

"He must have heard rumors about me by now," Kavar said with disdain. "Vaklu undoubtedly thought that he could somehow pin this murder on me, and consequently the Republic. Two birds with one stone."

Talia shuddered with horror. Noticing her revulsion, Kavar looked at her with a softened expression.

"Again, I'm sorry, your majesty. I should have at least said something. When I think of what could have happened…" he trailed off, looking at the floor. Then, standing upright, he continued, "I think I'll stay outside your door for tonight, just in case."

Talia looked at him questioningly.

"I doubt I'll be able to sleep after tonight," she said with a feeble laugh, "And I am quite an able duelist, if I do say so myself. I'll be alright, Kavar. You need the rest."

"While I don't doubt that you can take care of yourself, these Sith are dangerous even for a Jedi," he said firmly. "I want to do this, for my own peace of mind more than anything else. We'll discuss other ways to help maximize security in the morning. Just… let me know if you need anything."

She smiled slightly as he moved to leave her chambers. He stopped as the two guards entered again, accompanied by several other officers, to move the body. They lifted the assassin and carried him out of the room. There was a pool of blood on the carpet where he had lain, and Talia looked at it thoughtfully.

"It may sound trivial, but we're getting someone to clean this tomorrow, too."

Kavar's mouth twitched, almost smiling, as he walked through the door behind them.


	6. The Code Confused

_There is no emotion; there is peace._

Kavar closed the steely doors of Queen Talia's chambers, repeating the first line of the Jedi Code as he rubbed his forehead in agitation. Slumping against the wall, he looked down the hallways scattered with sleepy-eyed guards, unhappy with the additional watch.

He found it disturbing that Vaklu had gone so far as to actually attempt assassination. He hadn't expected Talia's show of strength in the Council to go unpunished, but to kill her… Kavar was surprised at his boldness. The Queen's military resources, though loyal, were limited, and he had hoped to have more time to help her rally supporters and troops. How could he possibly protect her? One lone Sith assassin was manageable, but a whole troop? An army? Vaklu wouldn't wait much longer to strike; Kavar could see that now. What to do?

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._

His thoughts drifted elsewhere, searching for understanding. Without his permission, a sudden streak of rage raced through his heart as he reflected on Talia's would-be killer. He could still smell the faint floral scent of her hair; feel the yielding softness of her body under the thin nightdress as she clung to him. He felt warmth spreading through his body at the memory, combined with a curious fear that pricked his heart. His mind tumbled into dangerous waters with gleeful abandon, thinking of her soft white skin on his, how it would feel to run his hands through her long black hair, to be near her every moment. He had dreamed of her ever since they met, hoping secretly that he would see her again someday. And now, at last, he had returned…

_There is no passion; there is serenity._

He reined himself in sharply, checking his wandering mind. No, he really couldn't allow himself to think of her like that. He had been trained from his earliest years as a Jedi to avoid passion and attachment like the plague. They could lead to anger and fear, and eventually, the dark side. He couldn't give in so easily now. Not when the fate of Onderon, among other things, was at stake.

Breathing in, Kavar tried to remember the lessons he had learned from his first masters, when he was only a Padawan. _You must always confront your emotions; _the old voices rang in his head, _and then turn away from them. _Kavar closed his eyes, trying to silence his mind. But all he could see were green eyes, and his heart pulsed more erratically.

_There is no chaos; there is harmony._

Concentrating harder, he set his muddled thoughts on Talia aside, looking for answers to the immediate problem. Vaklu might have tried to dispose of her, but it was still not an open act of war. Perhaps Vaklu was expecting that the public would hear of the incident, so that he could claim slander? _Yes, that would explain it,_ he thought grimly. _In the event that Talia reported the attack, Vaklu hoped that the public would demand tangible evidence of an arrangement between himself and the Sith. Evidence that we wouldn't be able to provide. As it is, we'll just have to ensure that no one outside the Palace hears of this._

Kavar sighed, feeling calmer for having found an answer. Carefully, he began to prod his feelings about the Queen again, trying to banish them. It would be easier, safer. Yes, she was beautiful. She always surprised him, with her passionate convictions and that intricate mind. She had an uncanny knack for coaxing his emotions to the surface, like drawing water from a still well. _But I'm a Jedi, _he thought firmly, _one of the last at that. It is my responsibility to uphold the Jedi Code to the letter, especially if we ever begin to rebuild the Order. I don't even know if she could care for me in return, she is so dedicated to the happiness of her people…_ he shook his head, standing upright against the wall. _Either way, I can't take the risk of feeling. _

_So I will feel nothing, _he thought coolly. Resolved, the Jedi Master exhaled slowly.

_There is no death; there is the Force._

Kavar sunk down to the chilly marble floor, staring up into the delicately arched ceilings. He would examine the flawless architecture, remember the past, meditate; anything to avoid thoughts of the young Queen sleeping a few meters away.

But once again, all he could see were clear green eyes and a soft smile.

* * *

**To rockforthecross74: Thanks for your continued great reviews! As for the happy/reunited ending with Kavar and Talia, I'll definitely think about it. I hadn't thought to deviate from the canon in this case (I tend to like tragic pairings, it's one of my weaknesses), but I think you have a point when you say that most canon is depressing. It would be really satisfying to have them ultimately stay together. Anyway, we'll have to see, but thanks for the suggestion!**


	7. A Few Strong Words

The dim conference room was abuzz with the voices of frustrated nobles, murmuring with great anxiety one to another. Talia rubbed her temples, struck with an awful headache. She looked up to see Kavar watching her, and he offered a small, sympathetic smile. She noticed that the Jedi had faint dark circles under his lovely blue eyes, and Talia guessed that he had endured a particularly restless night on the cold floors outside her room.

She too had been unable to sleep, thoughts buzzing through her head faster than a mynock's wings. The adrenaline rush produced by the attempt on her life had been overwhelming. And then the utter surprise of Kavar's reaction gave her cause to replay the scene over and over in her head. She thought that it might have been a sign of his true feelings for her, and she secretly delighted. But judging by his reserved and cordial behavior in the light of morning, Talia concluded that it must have been the heat of an unexpected battle that shook him so. It seemed logical that he would be worried about the consequences that Talia's death would cause. _It was nothing more than friendly concern,_ she told herself.

The nobles continued to mutter in the background, like a harsh strain of white noise. Talia was tempted to cover her ears. They had been arguing ever since Kavar had told them about the Sith assassin, and the possible implications of the attack. Finally, Lord Nigel stood up, looking heated.

"I cannot help but feel, Master Kavar, that it would be better to alert the public to this attack. How dare Vaklu try to take the life of our rightful Queen! Many would stand against him."

Several of the others banged their fists on the table, exclaiming "Hear, hear!"

Kavar turned around in his chair slowly, speaking in quiet and deliberate tones.

"And who would believe that Vaklu is the one behind it? We have no incontrovertible evidence, although all of us know the truth. He would only invent lies to cover his crime. Telling the public would be exactly what Vaklu wants. It would sow discord and cause the Queen to appear weak."

At the head of the table, Talia nodded.

"I agree with Kavar. Vaklu can only hope to gain from public accusations, and he knows it."

"Then what a_re_ we to do, your majesty?" demanded Lord Nigel, his red curls bouncing. "Something has to be done to stop Vaklu once and for all! I refuse to sit by and watch him take over the world, bold as brass."

"Nigel, they have a point," said a petite lady to the right side of Kavar. "Nothing can be done. The less we stir up trouble with Vaklu, the better chance we have of avoiding a civil war altogether."

Some of the councilors shook their heads in dismay, but most of them seemed to reluctantly agree.

"Are we in agreement, councilors?" Talia inquired in an exasperated voice. "Kavar has already talked with the Captain of the Guard here in the Palace, and I'm sure we will be well prepared if there is another incident. I do not want to make this event known. Vaklu's support is growing by the day, and we can't risk any chance that he could gain the upper hand! If anyone disagrees, please speak up now; I have little patience today for these pointless discussions."

There was silence among the nobles, and Talia was relieved. She noticed the hint of an admiring smile on Kavar's face, and she steadied the swooping feeling in her heart.

"Good. You are all sworn to secrecy from now on. Now, we should probably begin to discuss…"

Suddenly, the door to the conference room burst open, and a frantic guard walked in, out of breath. He looked around timidly at the councilors and nobleman.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, your majesty, but there's urgent news…"

He paused to catch his breath before continuing.

"Within the last two hours, Colonel Tobin and his ships shot down a Republic capital ship called the Ebon Hawk in the skies above Onderon."

The chatter amongst the councilors resumed, only louder. Talia quieted them with a gesture, looking distressed.

"Do you know what happened, exactly?" she asked in a strained voice.

"I'm not sure, but they're already claiming that the Ebon Hawk fired first. And that over fifteen Onderon fighters were taken down, along with two of our capital class vessels."

One of the nobles turned his head to face the guard.

"They?" he said sharply. "Do you mean the news reporters? Surely Vaklu hasn't already sent out a report about the fight! Normally it would take a few da-"

"Of course he's already sent out his own twisted explanation for the incident," interrupted Lord Nigel sardonically. "He's been jailing anti-Vaklu journalists for months for just this reason: Only the ones loyal to Vaklu are allowed to pick up their datapads."

Talia sighed, rapping her knuckles impatiently on the oak table.

"Has the media begun covering this story, then?" she asked, addressing the flustered young man.

"Yes, your majesty. I just saw the news reports myself. The only thing is…" The guard trailed off, unsure if he should continue.

"Go on," Kavar said gently. "What's the problem?"

"Well, sir, they're _all _saying that Colonel Tobin is a war hero, and that the Republic has gone too far this time. The worst ones… the worst ones claim that it is a call to war, since the Republic fired the first shot."

A heavy silence fell like a hammer upon the group. Talia stood up, turning to her nobles.

"Excuse me, but I think this meeting will have to be adjourned for the moment. I would like to discuss with Master Kavar alone."

There was a scraping of chairs as the councilors rose from their cushioned seats and began to file out of the conference room, still whispering to each other in heated tones.

Talia lingered back to walk with Kavar, turning to talk with him as they walked towards the throne room together.

"Vaklu's saying that the Republic ship attacked first? I don't believe it, that's madness!" she said fervently.

Kavar sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Unfortunately, lie or not, it's a madness that people will believe. These reports will feed right in to the public's growing anti-Republican sentiment."

"The timing of this is atrocious. A space battle above our skies, so many of our fighters lost..."

"Don't forget an assassination attempt and a looming Sith threat…" Kavar added wryly.

"What else could go wrong?" Talia demanded as they reached the throne room.

"What I find most interesting is that only Colonel Tobin's men were involved in that battle," said Kavar with a thoughtful look. "Curious."

"That schutta!" burst Talia angrily, emphasizing the expletive. Several of the guards around the throne room stared at her. Kavar chuckled lightly, looking down at her.

"Strong words, your majesty," he said with a smile. "But there is no good time for news like this."

"I suppose you're right," she said delicately. "Even so, I was hoping that things were looking up. In the Council of Lords yesterday, it seemed that many began to see Vaklu for what he is."

Kavar looked at her sadly.

"You still have supporters, but they will become few and far between once Vaklu's propaganda does its work. It is a difficult time, your majesty. We must be on our guard."

Talia shook her head bitterly, turning to face away from him. Behind her, Kavar made a tentative motion, almost as if he were going to reach out and comfort her. But he stopped himself midway, and turned to his customary place by the throne. Talia approached her chair with frustrated steps, seating herself. She rested her head on her hand, deep in thought.


	8. Insults and Injuries

A week later, a messenger burst through the throne room doors as Talia was discussing animatedly with Kavar and a few nobles.

"Your majesty, General Vaklu is outside and requests to see you!"

Talia tiredly gestured to send Vaklu in.

_What can he want? To gloat about the success of his propaganda, no doubt, _she thought angrily to herself.

Seeing her look of anxiety, Kavar frowned.

"I'm sure that there is some reason for this untimely visit," he said grimly, moving to his place in the shadows to the side of the throne.

The great doors to the room opened as Vaklu strolled in confidently, his grey beard unable to disguise the oily smirk planted on his face. He was accompanied by several of his own guards, as well as some of Talia's councilors, who looked furious. Lord Nigel was foremost in the group, his red hair waving as he tried to argue with Vaklu from the side. Vaklu ignored him as he sauntered to the throne where Talia was standing with her arms folded. Bowing with a jerk, he said smoothly,

"Greetings, your majesty."

Talia sighed, tapping her fingers on her arms in impatience.

"Well, Vaklu? What is it that you want now? I have no time for games."

He feigned a look of innocence.

"Why, your majesty! So cold. Undoubtedly you are a still little… miffed upon finding that your precious Republic is treacherous. Not that I didn't warn you."

From within the group of nobles, it looked as though Lord Nigel and Lady Fairbanks were about to burst with indignation. Talia simply regarded Vaklu with an icy stare.

"Indeed you did. In fact, it seems unusually convenient that you were so prepared for the Republic's betrayal. The news stories were released so quickly. One might even say, preternaturallyso."

Vaklu's face abruptly dropped the look of mock naivete, replacing it with a cruel grimace.

"So you would accuse me of influencing the press? Of intentionally lying? Dearest cousin, that is a slander of the darkest hue," he said in threatening tones.

"I believe slander is the word for a _mistaken _accusation, Vaklu." Talia said with barely disguised fury. "And I am rarely mistaken where your intentions are concerned. It's obvious that you hunger for power."

Incensed, Vaklu made a move towards the throne, the veins in his neck bulging. All the guards around the room held up their weapons in warning.

Queen Talia's face was blank and impassive as Vaklu eyed her.

"Be careful,_ cousin_," he spat in a terse whisper, as if the word were a curse. "You should know when the cards are up. The Republic has failed, and so will you, if you do not see the error of your allegiances soon."

He backed down, ever so slightly, as he continued.

"I came to warn you that I'm going to declare martial law in Iziz when the Council of Lords reopens in two weeks' time. The mandate for martial rule will pass it easily; I believe many of them will have seen the light in view of the Ebon Hawk's attack. I was hoping that perhaps you would open your eyes as well, your majesty. I could use your support, limited though it is at the moment. It is time to take up arms and drive the Republic out of our world! They are nothing but a blight upon our fair planet."

There was a long pause as Talia walked to where Vaklu stood, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I don't believe in your fabricated incident, nor will I ever abandon our great Republic," she said fiercely. "I would not follow you if it was the choice between life and death, traitor."

At the word "traitor" Vaklu was seized by a visible rage, and he spat into Talia's face.

A collective gasp moved throughout the room upon witnessing the insult, and Kavar lurched out of the shadows, clenching his fists tightly. But Vaklu eyed him with curious disdain and he reluctantly held himself back. Lord Nigel, on the other hand, couldn't contain himself. He brandished a previously hidden blaster, yelling,

"I've waited far too long for this. For the Queen!"

And with that, Nigel fired his gun multiple times, each shot narrowly missing Vaklu. The general turned to his personal guard, commanding,

"Seize him, you idiots!"

The guards surrounded him in a moment, pinning back his arms and confiscating the blaster. Queen Talia moved to help him, but Vaklu lifted his hand.

"You don't want to do that, your majesty," he said with suppressed glee. "He is, after all, an attempted assassin now, and must be executed. By your own ruling, if I recall."

Talia looked helplessly towards the red-headed councilor. Lord Nigel looked up defiantly, a little blood streaming from the corner of his mouth.

"Nigel, I…."

"It's alright, your majesty. I only regret I didn't actually hit the bastard."

At this, one of the guards socked him in the jaw, sending his head rocketing backwards with a snap. Talia's hand flew to her mouth in shock, and a trace of a smirk appeared on Vaklu's broad mouth again.

"Oh don't worry, we'll find more for you to regret before the week is through. Don't you have a wife and children?"

Lord Nigel's defiant anger was quickly replaced with a look of horror and fear as Vaklu's guards began to drag him away. His pleas on behalf of his family could be heard echoing through the chamber even after they left the room.

"You can't do anything to his family! The law won't allow it. The crime is his alone," said Talia authoritatively, looking down at Vaklu with unchecked disgust.

"I'm not planning on doing anything," he said indignantly. "But I can't say the same for the media… they do seem to love me, and I'm afraid I can't help it if they brand his family as traitors from the rooftops. As they should, for such a pathetic attempt to remove me."

Talia held back a retort about the Sith assassin, biting down hard on her lip as Vaklu bowed ironically.

"I take my leave, madam. It is clear from the… hospitality of your court that you will not listen to reason."

The general exited with great pomp, leaving Talia with a sick, sinking feeling. After Vaklu had gone and the doors were closed, Kavar came out from his place next to the throne.

"Your majesty…" he said softly as Talia buried her face in her hands.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she cried. "Hateful, despicable man! And poor Nigel was so foolish!"

Kavar nodded, looking somber.

"Although I agree it was foolish, I can see why he did it," he said. "I could barely hold myself back at his insult to you, and I've had years of training in such matters. I'm amazed you managed to remain so calm."

"Do you think it was easy for me?" she said with an empty laugh. "Iziz, my city, will burn in the end because of him. He would sell his soul to the Sith, all for his pathetic ambitions."

"There are no words strong enough for such a man."

The last sentence was punctuated with such emphasis that Talia at him with wide eyes, startled by the passion behind his words.

"Well, I… I thank you, then, for showing such restraint."

"No need to thank me," he said softly. "I shouldn't be saying such things, anyway. It's my responsibility to look to the future in spite of the present situation, remember?"

"I'm grateful nonetheless," Talia said, captivated by the way his full lower lip moved when he spoke.

"My pleasure."

There was an awkward pause as Kavar looked down at his hands, avoiding her face.

"Will you excuse me, your majesty? I need to go and… meditate for a while."

Talia sighed, nodding gently as he turned to leave her.


	9. Nightfall

_Only a handful of nobles dared to raise their cards and oppose Vaklu. Voices clamored in the audience as the speaker made the final count. Someone shouted, _

"_Royalists! Traitors of Onderon!" _

_There was much applause at this outburst, with jeers and boos echoing in the spacious chamber. The speaker banged his gavel on the desk again, as the crowd began to quiet._

"_The Council has spoken. General Vaklu of Iziz, your proposal to initiate martial law has been accepted and ratified by the Council by a vote of seventy-seven to twenty-three. This will go into action immediately, per the instructions written on your proposal. Item one: The military, as governed by General Vaklu, may arrest anyone without a warrant on suspicion of Republic treachery. Item two: No citizen may leave without a visa given expressly by the Department of Foreign Affairs…_

Talia winced as the scene from earlier that afternoon rang in her ears, the final vote lingering in her mind like a bad aftertaste. Seventy-seven to twenty-three. Virtually the only lords and nobles not on Vaklu's side now were those who lived with her in the Palace. And so more than a three-fourths majority had given authority to Vaklu to control the city, based on dubious reports given by biased reporters. Coupled with the media attention drawn to Lord Nigel's misguided attempt on Vaklu's life, the public was wrapped around Vaklu's little finger.

_The idiots,_ she thought furiously. _If only they could see through his lies, his schemes for glory. But that is only wishful thinking._

She stood at the edge of the ornately designed Palace gardens, searching desperately for some peace of mind. The past month had been gruesome to say the least, and Talia had felt increasingly stifled in the Palace walls. Even now, while overlooking the beautiful city below, Talia felt the weight of the world hanging upon her.

A vibrant pink sunset shimmered over the ivory roofs of Iziz, its domed buildings arched gracefully like cats in the sun. The last of the covered market stands fluttered in the breeze like colorful birds. From this altitude, she could see the full complexity of the White City rolled out in resplendent glory amidst the fierce tangle of the endless green jungle below. A light breeze ruffled through the garden, and as it blew through her black hair, Talia was glad that she had decided to leave her usual head scarf indoors.

She turned around, delighting in the scene of the garden. It was prized throughout Onderon as one of the best. There were rows and rows of fragrant Onderonian jasmine flowers, their peach colored petals intertwining along neatly manicured hedgerows. Soft deciduous trees lined the walkways with dappled light. Entire walls of the Palace were smothered in sweet purple donar blossoms and petite white climbers, and in the center of the garden sat a pale marble fountain, with a statue of Oron Kira holding Princess Galia. Talia thought her parents looked much more attractive in stone than in their portraits hanging in the grand hallway. Her mother in particular looked serene and lovely in the arms of her husband, the rays of the setting sun hit her marble visage and splintering into diamond-like specks of light.

_What would you do?_ Talia wondered. _In the face of opposition, you defied centuries of tradition, followed your heart, and united a planet. Whereas I can't even hold myself together._

Her musings trailed off when she spotted Kavar walking, from across the garden. She couldn't help but take an intake of breath as she saw him; he was flawless, and it was made all the more obvious in the luscious surroundings. Talia felt the sinking claws of longing and disappointment dig into her as she watched him approach.

_And here is the culprit of my chaos,_ she thought wryly to herself.

Stopping before her, Kavar made a friendly bow.

"Good evening, your majesty," he said. "Do you mind if I interrupt you?"

"No, not at all," she said, brushing her morbid thoughts away with a smile.

He turned to stand by her side, silently overlooking the city for a few moments.

"This view… this is incredible."

Talia nodded, her hair caught in a gust of air.

"I used to come out here when I was a girl," she said quietly. "My sister Siala and I would hide near the jasmine bushes whenever my father was angry at one of us."

"From your tone, I'm guessing that happened often?" he said with the trace of a smile.

"All the time. My father was a great man, very patient, but I was stubborn and disobedient. So was Siala. We didn't like to be told what to do, even in the simplest things."

Kavar laughed, surveying the strange rocky valley surrounding the city of Iziz.

"Contrary to what you might think, I've always admired Onderonians for their indomitable stubbornness," he said bemusedly. "It's inspiring. After all, they built this city amidst the most aggressive wildlife in the galaxy."

"Only after hundreds of years scrounging as nomadic clans, fighting with the beast-riders. To tell the truth, it was Freedon Nadd who first brought order to my people. A Sith Lord, of all things."

"Figures," he said. "There are times I'm convinced the Force has a sense of humor. Isn't he your relative?"

"My great grandfather, on my mother's side. As you know, I also have the misfortune to be related to Vaklu. I have an… interesting family," she said dryly.

"So I've noticed," Kavar said with a chuckle.

They stood quietly for a few moments, enjoying the night air, before Talia continued.

"Do you remember anything of your family? Before the Jedi Order?" she ventured.

"Bits and pieces. I was only seven when I was taken for training," he said thoughtfully. "I was originally from Tatooine, if you can believe it. My father was a hunter and explorer on the silent Dune Sea. The starport of Anchorhead was small. That's why I hated Coruscant. All the bustle of the city, the billions of inhabitants. It made my head spin."

Talia smiled, unsurprised by his revelation.

"I can just see that. I would feel the same way, I think. I love the quiet of Onderon. Not everyone appreciates it."

Kavar breathed in, closing his eyes.

"I've always liked it here. If I weren't a Jedi, I'd…" he stopped himself halfway through the sentence. Talia was intrigued, and turned to face him.

"What were you going to say?" she said inquisitively.

He glanced evasively at her from the side, searching for words.

"Well… I just meant that… the life of a Jedi Master is often very difficult. I've been wandering the galaxy for a long time now. Fifteen years, in fact."

"That is a long time," she said in agreement. Still puzzled, she continued tentatively, "But that isn't all you meant to say, is it?"

He sighed, looking down at her luminous green eyes.

"Stubborn," he said gently.

"So I've been told," she replied.

There was a pregnant pause as the two locked eyes.

"Well, I've often dreamed of staying somewhere permanently. You have no idea how good it feels to stay in one place after being a stranger for so long," he said reluctantly, after a moment had passed. "But the Code doesn't generally allow for such luxuries. Have you ever heard the Jedi Code, your majesty?"

Talia shook her head, gesturing for him to continue. Kavar began to pace as the habitual words poured out of his mouth.

"_There is no emotion; there is peace._

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._

_There is no passion; there is serenity._

_There is no chaos; there is harmony._

_There is no death; there is the Force."_

A bird chirped in the distance as Talia thought over the meaning of the lines.

"It's beautiful," she said. "Like poetry. But I can't quite see how it forbids you from staying in one place."

"In theory, the Code doesn't _directly _forbid anything. It is simply the measure by which we are supposed to judge all situations, to live our lives honorably. Our use of the Force affects all life, for good or for ill. One slip from us, one moment of raw anger, passion, or fear, and it can all backfire in an instant," he said grimly. "_That_ is why we must be ever watchful of our emotions. That is why the Jedi can't afford to attach themselves to a home, or a family. That is why… why Jedi must ultimately remain alone. Even love can bring despair and darkness. In that regard, you could say love is forbidden to us. It's the sacrifice we must make, for the greater good." He stopped pacing, staring off into the distance over the sweet-smelling hedgerows. The slowly dying sun cast his golden hair in a brilliant halo of light. Talia cocked her head, regarding him with growing confusion.

"Why are you telling me this, Kavar?" she said softly.

Turning to face her once more, the Jedi Master stood directly before her, a pained expression on his chiseled face.

"Can't you guess?" he said in a husky voice, cupping her chin in his hand and stroking the soft skin of her white cheek. A hole seemed to open in the bottom of her stomach, as the swooping feeling devoured her whole with delight. He leaned in close, pulling her towards him as she reached for his neck. His warm lips had barely grazed hers when he paused, lifting his head away with what seemed to be a gargantuan effort. The sun finally dipped below the horizon, and the dark haze of night was creeping over the garden.

"Every time your life is in danger, I'm at risk of succumbing to the enormity of my anger. I see you, and all I want is to be near you, when I should be thinking of how to restore the Order, or save the Republic. I should have known better than to return here, with the feelings I have. But perhaps we all make mistakes."

He lightly let go of her, taking a step back.

"I won't be coming back after this business with Vaklu is finished. I wanted to tell you, so that you're not taken by surprise after all this is done. I tried to fight my feelings, but it's no use. I can't risk staying here much longer."

Talia dizzily looked up at him, seized by the frantic hope that she could change his mind.

"Must you go? Is there nothing I can do to persuade you to stay for a while?"

Kavar shook his head.

"No, I really must. While I'm sure that it would be an easy persuasion, my mind is set."

"I wish you hadn't told me this, Kavar," she said. She was unable to keep the deep sadness out of her voice.

A dark gloom veiled his eyes as he examined her face once more.

"Perhaps this comes as a shock to you? I didn't mean to trouble you if you don't feel the same way." he said, a hint of dejection underlying his words.

"It is surprising. I will be sad to see you go," said Talia in a strained voice.

_What an understatement,_ said the voice in the back of her head. _A lie of omission, even._

_Better this way, if he must leave. _

_Better he never knows that you love him? Better to let the opportunity for happiness leave without a fight?_

_Yes._

The voice protested against her final response, but she removed it from her mind. Kavar seemed to visibly flatten at her platonic words, before shaking himself and standing upright again.

"It won't be for a while yet, I just thought that I should say what's on my mind for clarity's sake. We will continue to prepare for whatever Vaklu has in store for us. I won't bring this up again, if you prefer."

"I think that would be for the best, if you feel that you must go," she said in a low voice.

Kavar sighed, taking in a deep breath.

"Well, that wasn't nearly as bad as I had thought it would be. I hope that you and I will continue to be … good friends."

"Indeed we will," said Talia with false cheer.

"Goodnight then, your majesty."

And with that, the Jedi Master walked back to the Palace.

Talia remained outside, staring hopelessly into the sky. The stars overhead sparkled and the wind was fair, but she found no comfort in it.

_What to do now? What a galaxy we live in; where it's better for two people in love to part ways and never meet again._

The wind whistled through the trees in the garden, and to Talia it sounded like the cry of a broken heart.


	10. A Heavy Risk

It was a sweltering afternoon, with the late summer air shimmering in lazy spirals, even inside the cool corridors of the Royal Palace. Talia was wandering through the hallways as if in a trance. Her councilors had all gone to their rooms, trying to escape the heat. She had cancelled several meetings, knowing that it was pointless anyway. Just a few days earlier, another riot had broken out in the streets of Iziz. Vaklu's followers had been growing bolder than ever under this martial law, whereas Talia's supporters were openly harassed by Vaklu's militia, even jailed under the pretext of insubordination. No one even suspected his treacherous associations with the Sith, save for Talia and her councilors. They were trapped, forced to stay in the Palace and wait for Vaklu to make the first move. What was he waiting for?

In the midst of her reveries, she was surprised by the sound of footsteps around the corner. Her heart thumped as it both hoped and worried that it would be Kavar. Although their relationship had remained friendly since their conversation the week before, Talia could see him struggling to distance himself from her, more each day. She had spent several sleepless nights in frustration at the unfair dealings of fate, at his damn Jedi Code. But it was all to no avail; he would do what was required of him. As would she.

However, as the footsteps approached and the figure finally turned around the corner, Talia was suddenly filled with incredulous joy to see her younger sister, Princess Siala. Upon seeing each other, the two sisters met in a tight embrace, filling the hallways with their combined laughter.

"Sisi! It's been far, far too long! How did you possibly get through the blockade _and _Vaklu's militia? Everything is so restricted now," Talia said in a stream of words, holding her close. Siala chuckled, pulling away from her sister's arms. She smiled wryly as she said,

"Friends in high places," she said jokingly. "In all seriousness, though, I think the only reason they let me through was because I reminded them (quite forcefully) that an attack on me would be an attack on the Royal family, akin to declaring premature civil war. They didn't seem too comfortable with that idea, so I was allowed to pass."

Talia shook her head, smiling.

"And your husband? Where is he, did he come with you?" Talia inquired.

At this question, Siala's smile seemed to fade away.

"He… he was detained by Colonel Tobin's men when we arrived at the Iziz starport, actually. As a Republic diplomat, I was hardly surprised. But it was still unsettling. I don't know where he is, or if he's even safe. I kept telling him that it was too dangerous to travel here, but he refused to listen. Men can be such children, especially when it comes to these war situations."

Talia turned to her sister with a look of pain.

"I'm so sorry, Siala."

Siala tried to smile, waving off the worry with a small gesture of her hand.

"I'm sure he'll be alright," she said. "He's gotten out of worse scrapes before. Besides, I came here to help you, not the other way around. I can't imagine what you've been through, Talia. And you've faced it bravely as ever, I expect."

Talia laughed harshly.

"I don't know what bravery can exist when you're locked in Palace walls for your own safety, because your beloved people prefer to believe the words of a traitor, a liar, and a murderer."

Siala nodded in agreement, a look of disgust crossing her pretty face.

"He was always horrible, even when we were children, remember? He still had that horrible tangled beard, waltzing around like he owned the place. I guess some things never change."

They both laughed as they continued walking through the Palace, reminiscing about lighter days. Soon, they arrived at the nearby throne room, where a few of the more determined councilors were trying to have a meeting in spite of the raging heat. Master Kavar was among them, and as he spotted the Queen, he walked over to greet the pair with a smile.

"Siala, this is Master Kavar. He's a Jedi Master, and he's been completely indispensible as my chief advisor. Kavar, this is my sister, Princess Siala Nartano. I don't believe you had a chance to meet one another during Kavar's last visit, as Siala was away at school at the time."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, your highness," he said with a friendly smile, bowing crisply. Glancing at Talia, he continued, "I'm sure that whatever Queen Talia says about my usefulness is an exaggeration owing to her gracious nature. I'm afraid I haven't been able to help much in these strange circumstances."

"The pleasure is all mine, Master Jedi," Siala said politely. Gesturing to Talia, she said with a wicked grin, "I had heard in correspondence with my sister that you had returned to Onderon. I can assure you, however, that at the very least she did not exaggerate in her descriptions of you. You are as handsome as she said."

Talia blushed furiously, turning several shades of red. A warm smile hovered on Kavar's lips, and his eyes twinkled faintly.

"Well, now that you're introduced, I hope you will excuse us, Master Kavar," Talia said in a rush of embarrassment, grabbing Siala's arm. "I really should make sure that Siala is settled first."

"As you wish, your majesty," Kavar said with another low bow, and what could have been a chuckle, as Talia hurriedly led Siala away.

The Palace servants hastily prepared a guest bedroom in the east wing of the Palace, near to Talia's own suite. After they had finished airing the satin sheets, the sisters entered the room. Siala began to unpack, as Talia sat on the bed.

"I still can't believe that you said that, Sisi," said Talia with a mortified look. "I already told you that the situation is… complicated."

Siala laughed lightly, unfolding an elegant violet dress and hanging it in the closet.

"Complicated? It seems clear enough to me. His eyes lingered on you, even when he was talking to me. Not to mention all the charming compliments and dashing smiles." A thoughtful expression crossed Siala's face, as she said earnestly, "It seems obvious enough that he loves you, Talia. And you love him. You told me so."

Talia shook her head, swiveling to face Siala.

"Perhaps. But what of it?"

Siala sighed, sitting down next to her elder sister on the edge of the bed.

"I don't claim to know much, but since I married Dalen, I can honestly say I've never known a greater happiness. I know you, Talia, and I can already tell that there's something between you and that man, Jedi or no. Something that could make you happy."

Talia's face grew cloudy as she said softly,

"Don't you think I know that?" Standing up, she faced the seated Siala. "I've loved him for years, deeply and exclusively. Even when I thought he was dead. And now, I finally learn from his own admission that my feelings are returned, even shared." Her words grew louder and more chaotic with every syllable, as her feelings rose to the surface. "And what can I do about it? Absolutely nothing! He says that the Jedi can't love, that to allow it would be taking an enormous risk. That love leads to anger and fear, and eventually darkness. That it would cloud judgment and keep us from our responsibilities. That if he were to lose me, he would lose himself, and everything else that he stands for. Can I, in good conscience, permit all that to happen? I can't, I can't," The last words were a whispered utterance of pain as Talia sat down again, feeling defeated and confused. She continued in a soft, controlled voice.

"I won't stop him from leaving when this is over. It is how it should be. Kavar has his place, and I have mine."

There was silence as Siala breathed in, surprised by her sister's uncharacteristic outburst.

"So the Jedi forbid love outright? Just… forbid it?" she demanded.

"Yes… well, not _exactly_. But it doesn't make a difference."

Siala placed her head in her hand, thinking hard.

"No? I think it does," she said after a few moments. "Perhaps it isn't encouraged, but that's not the same thing as forbidden_._"

"That doesn't change the weight of the risk one bit," said Talia sullenly.

"Love is certainly a risk, and there's always the possibility of losing yourself. It's dangerous even for non-Force users. But the prize is sweeter than anything you can imagine."

"And?" said Talia curiously.

"And you shouldn't be so quick to give it up as a lost cause! It's rare enough as it is. You've spent so much of your time serving our people so honorably, always fighting tooth and nail for this damn city." She put a comforting arm around her sister, speaking more quietly. "You could try."

"But there's always the chance that something will happen…"

Siala shrugged.

"Of course," she replied. "But if you accept the will of fate and hope for the best, love can never condemn. Anyone who says otherwise is an idiot. Especially a group of crabby old Jedi."

Talia sighed, shaking her head and rubbing her eyes.

"I'd forgotten how exhausting it is to talk with you," she said dryly. "You never quit."

"Rarely," said Siala, grinning. "Now leave, I need to start getting ready for the dinner I'm sure you're already planning."

"You know me too well," said Talia, as she left Siala's chambers. Her heart felt a bit lighter as she walked.

_Admit it. You wanted someone to convince you._

This time, Talia didn't shush the voice in her head.


	11. Love in a Cold Climate

The scene before Talia's eyes seemed to glitter under the light of the crystal chandeliers, reflecting light onto each face as they lazily chatted with one another. The table was littered with empty plates and the remnants of a full course dinner, with glasses of half-drunk wine scattered along its length. After a full meal, her nobles seemed less agitated. And the addition of the vibrant Siala to the group did much to lighten the mood and raise spirits. She had kept Lord Howard laughing near to tears with her anecdotes of life on Coruscant with the diplomats and Senators. For her part, Talia felt an unexpected wave of calm wash over her as she surveyed the dinner party. She smoothed her soft white dress with her hands, folding them in her lap.

_I suppose it's ridiculous for me to feel so content,_ she thought with a half-smile, _considering that the world is crashing down around us._

From across the table, she caught Kavar's steady gaze, as he watched her with an openly tender expression. He was about to turn his head away when Talia surprised him by fully meeting his eyes. Nervously, she held the connection. She noted his look of soft surprise before she finally turned away. Siala, who was seated next to Talia, noticed the exchange, saying in a low voice,

"There. You can't deny that he was looking at you, then. He's been watching you all through dinner. Perhaps he doesn't have as much self-control as he'd like to think."

"Oh, shush," Talia said, as a girlish giggle escaped her lips, unbidden.

At length, the talk at the table wound to an end, and Siala stood to make the customary toast, expected of the guest of honor.

"I'm honored to be with you this evening, my friends," began Siala in a ringing voice. "It has been a long time since I've had such a pleasant gathering. On Coruscant, you're lucky if you get a glass of old ale and a handshake for your trouble," she said, to much laughter from the tipsy nobles. More seriously, she continued. "Good company is hard to come by these days. It seems that everywhere you look, chaos reigns. I've seen it with my own eyes, in all parts of the galaxy. The Telos Restoration efforts are constantly thwarted, the Senators bicker while our great Republic crumbles, and here, Vaklu spreads his lies thickly, stirring our city to war." There was a somber silence at these dark reminders. Siala looked around the table, her eyes finally resting on Talia. "But there is always hope. These trials; they are shadows only, shadows that will eventually fall in the face of goodness and loyalty. Our greatest hope, dear friends, is in facing these shadows together, armed with bravery, good will, and of course, good wine." Her eyes twinkled, and a ripple of laughter moved through her spellbound audience. "I ask you to raise your glasses now, in honor of those things, places, and people that we love. May we always fight hard to preserve them."

At the end of her speech, the group stood, raising their glasses aloft. Several of the older nobles had tears glistening in their eyes. Many replied with a resounding "hear hear!" before taking a sip. Kavar regarded Talia curiously, and they shared a smile before tipping back their cups.

The dishes were cleared away by bustling servants, and the drowsy nobles slowly began to leave, some still lingering to talk and say goodnight. Kavar excused himself early, exiting the room. Talia stayed behind with Siala for a while, basking in the glow of good conversation. After an hour, the two sisters departed for their rooms.

Talia lay in bed later that night, unable to sleep. It was a fairly common occurrence now, but she couldn't quite pin her finger on the reason this time. It was quite hot, even stifling, in her room, and she threw the covers off in frustration.

She watched the shadows on her floor dance, and Talia began to feel uneasy. Sitting up suddenly, she looked around the dark room, half-expecting another assassin to burst from the shadows. Realizing that it was only the ventilation shaft kicking in and rustling her drapes, she laid down again, still restless.

_I might as well go walk around the Palace for a bit,_ she thought to herself. _It can't hurt._

Grabbing a cover for her thin sleep gown, the Queen opened the door of her chambers and silently tiptoed through the hallways. She was amused to see that many of her guards had fallen asleep where they stood, or that they barely noticed her quiet footsteps.

She had wandered only a few meters when she passed the door to the Palace Library. To her surprise, the door had been opened, and a dim light emanated from within. Stopping, Talia entered to find Kavar on the other side of the room, poring over an ancient tablet of writings. She stood in the doorway, considering what to do, when Kavar suddenly looked up. Startled, she moved to leave him to his studies, but not before the Jedi Master had risen from his seat and said in a gentle voice,

"Wait; don't leave."

Talia turned around slowly. She crossed the room to where he stood.

"You can't sleep either?" Kavar said dryly.

Talia nodded, looking down at Kavar's reading material with interest. A strand of black hair fell in her face, and she pushed it away.

"What are you looking at?"

Kavar sighed, handing her the tablet.

"Writings on the history and culture of Onderon. In particular, I was interested in learning more about your family's past."

"I'm afraid there's not much you don't already know," she said with a faint smile. "All our history shows is a propensity for Sith Lords and rebellion."

There was a weighty silence between them as Talia moved to a row of shelves lining the library, examining some of the titles with feigned interest. She tried to summon the courage to say what was on her mind.

"Besides," she said suddenly, "You won't be here for much longer, you don't need to bother."

Kavar looked up at her, confused.

"I was only interested," he said in a quiet voice.

Talia lifted her chin with an air of slight defiance.

"Why?" she asked, daring him to explain further. Intrigued now, Kavar stood up and crossed over to where she stood by the shelves. He searched her eyes, finally saying in a reluctant tone,

"You know why. I… well, even with our earlier discussion, it appears that I'm unable to halt my… curiosity. Old habits die hard, I suppose."

Talia scanned the aisles, avoiding his eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Then why don't you stay?"

Kavar leaned back against the shelf, surveying the young Queen.

"Now that's not exactly fair, your majesty. I already answered a question. I believe it's my turn."

"You can ask me anything," Talia said.

Kavar leaned in slightly, standing directly before her. Her heart fluttered wildly.

"Why are you asking?" he said softly.

Siala's words from earlier echoed inside Talia's head.

_You could try._

"Because I've loved you since first I saw you. I knew it was impossible, but it didn't make a difference. I can't help it. I loved you then, and I love you still. I don't know what… what I'll do if you leave, again," she said, in broken tones. She met his eyes at last, flicking upwards to watch his reaction.

Kavar was stunned. A look of intense joy mingled with pain crossed his face, as he turned away anxiously.

"You didn't say anything before, when…"

"I didn't say anything," Talia interrupted, "because I thought it would be for the best."

"And it is," said Kavar darkly. "I can't simply abandon the Jedi. I _can't _stay with you."

"Or what?" Talia said, growing frustrated. "The galaxy will break apart? From where I'm standing, it already has. Vaklu is going to make a move soon, I can feel it. We could both die in this civil war he wants. And what then?"

"I don't know," said Kavar, running his hands through his hair in agitation. "All I know is that these… feelings are dangerous. I can't change the Code."

"Then perhaps the Code is flawed, Kavar," Talia said gently. "I've torn my hair out about it for the past week, but I think I understand now, at long last. Yes, there is a darker side to love. But it is also the root of all goodness, sacrifice, and true redemption. That fact is the only thing keeping this fragile universe together."

Kavar paused, regarding her with a thoughtful look.

"Even if that were true, I would feel selfish, allowing myself so much happiness."

This time, it was Talia who leaned in close, reaching up to caress his face with her delicate hand.

"Stay with me," she whispered softly. "Stay here. You've wandered long enough. Isn't it time you allowed yourself a little hope?"

"Talia…" he breathed out her name in feeble protest. But Talia pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kavar's body stiffened, and then suddenly relaxed as he bent to kiss her tenderly. Their lips met and locked for a moment, gently melting into passionate urgency. He carefully pressed her against the shelf behind them, his hands moving to feel the curves hiding beneath her sheer nightgown as they kissed.

Dizzy with delight, Talia slowly raised her head, looking into his eyes.

"There," she said with a small laugh. "That wasn't so difficult."

A warm smile broke over Kavar's face, and Talia grasped his hand tightly in hers.

"Come with me," she said, as they walked together down the hallway to Talia's chambers, fingers intertwined.


	12. Interrupted

The bright new sun broke over the horizon, tipping into the window of Queen Talia's bedroom. It poured into the corners of her eyes, waking her. Yawning, she stretched herself and began to sit up. She was slightly startled when she bumped into Kavar, who still slept soundly next to her. She leaned over him, smiling as she gently traced the lines in his forehead, his tousled golden hair glistening in the light. His usually weary face was softened in sleep, and Talia wondered at the curl of his eyelashes as they brushed his cheeks.

As she stroked his face and hair, Kavar slowly blinked, looking up at her in awe. Her dark hair tumbled down around her face, hazy with an almost blue gleam in the sun.

"Is this a dream?" he asked in a low voice.

Talia chuckled as she fell back down on the bed, pressing herself close to him.

"I certainly hope not," she said, with a tinkle of laughter.

A sleepy Kavar smiled as he closed his eyes again, placing his arms around Talia.

"You're warm," he said, pulling her tighter.

"Mmm," she murmured in reply, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

They lay in warmth and silence for a few moments, before Talia continued, meeting his eyes across the pillow.

"Are you happy?" she asked, in a solemn tone.

"For the first time in years," he said poignantly. Sighing, he looked up at the ceiling, folding his hands behind his head. "I feel like I'm finally home, safe in my own skin again. I think you may have been right last night, when you said that all goodness springs from love. Perhaps… perhaps that is one of our failings, as Jedi. We have clung to the belief that love is dangerous for so long, and in the process, we've shut out the possibility of greater understanding."

"I couldn't agree more," she said, smiling.

At length, Kavar rolled over, looking down at Talia beneath him. He gently kissed her on the lips before saying,

"We should probably get a move on. As much as I'd like to stay for another day or two, everyone else will wonder where we are."

Talia reluctantly nodded, and they both moved to the edge of the bed to get ready. After hastily dressing and carefully exiting Talia's chambers, the pair walked into the dining hall for a quick breakfast.

During the meal, Talia noticed a strange man enter the room without any announcement or introduction. The other nobles and councilors didn't seem to pay him much attention. He crossed over to where Kavar sat at the table, having a friendly discussion with Lord Talbot. Talia watched the unknown man as he leaned over Kavar, whispering something in his ear. A strange expression passed over Kavar's face, and his eyebrows furrowed as he appeared to ask a question. The man gave only a short response, walking away from the table and exiting the room.

After they had finished, Talia followed Kavar as he moved towards the front Palace doors, curious.

"That man, who was he? What's going on?" she asked.

Kavar stopped walking to face her, but Talia found it difficult to read his expression.

"That man was the friend of a friend named Dhagon Ghent. He claims there's a Jedi here on Onderon requesting to see me as soon as possible."

"But I thought that almost all of them had gone," she said, shocked. "Do you know who it is?"

His eyebrows furrowed again. He appeared deep in thought.

"Well?"

"Her name is Auren Vale. She was a friend and student of mine, long ago, before the Mandalorian Wars," he said. "She was a brilliant general under Revan's command, winning many battles for the Republic. But she was exiled when she returned to face the Council and our judgment after the war was over. We gave her that sentence for a specific reason. Something was… very wrong with her," he said vaguely.

"What happened to her?" Talia inquired in a soft voice.

"Well, I have my theories, although I'm not certain about anything. It has to do with the Force. She broke away from it, lost her abilities, in a rather unusual and…disturbing manner. I had never seen anything like it, before or since. In any case, she's been wandering the edges of the galaxy for years, always alone. I was the only one of the Council to suggest that we find her, to try and understand what had happened. But they refused to listen to me. When we learned of her return to the galaxy, I did hope that she would eventually come here, if only for answers," he said, pensive.

"Why would she come here?"

"I'm sure you remember that one of the first battles of the Mandalorian Wars took place on Dxun," he said lightly. "That was where her long journey began, so many years ago. In addition to my own reasons for returning, I expected that she would come."

Changing his tone, he continued,

"She's the current owner of the Ebon Hawk, you know."

"The same vessel that supposedly fired on Tobin," said Talia, with a look of comprehension.

"I don't know how much she's changed over the years, but I doubt that she would do something so rash. Auren was always very subtle in her methods, even as a Padawan. As if we needed further confirmation that Vaklu is a liar."

"So what now? Must you leave this instant? It could be a trap, Kavar. Not to mention the streets are crawling with Vaklu's men."

Kavar smiled down at her grimly.

"While I appreciate your concern, love, I'm afraid it's a risk I have to take."

He kissed her forehead, and then turned to walk down the hallway and out the Palace entrance. Her green eyes were sad as she said quietly,

"Be careful."

Spinning around, Kavar cocked an eyebrow, a smile dancing around his mouth.

"Aren't I always?"

* * *

The clocks in the inner courtyard of the Palace struck two, and still there was no sign of Kavar. Talia paced amongst the bushes and shadows, her thoughts running wild.

_He should have been back at least an hour ago,_ she thought desperately. _Something must have happened._

She heard someone crossing into the courtyard where she stood, and she turned around to see Siala.

"You'll wear a hole in the grass if you keep pacing like that," Siala remarked acerbically. "Is something wrong?"

"Not yet," Talia said, sighing. "I've been expecting Kavar to return from a… meeting of sorts. I'm beginning to fear the worst."

Siala moved towards her sister, standing beside her.

"He seems very capable. I wouldn't worry too much about that one," she said calmly. After a few moments pause, she continued.

"This may be the wrong time to ask… but have you done anything about the _situation_ yet? I noticed that you came into breakfast at the same time. It piqued my interest."

Although still anxious, Talia couldn't help but laugh at Siala's persistence.

"Not much escapes your notice," she said.

"So you're lovers now?" said Siala excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. "Finally. That's great news, I do love a romance."

"Sisi, shhh!" said Talia, looking around the courtyard for nobles. She was grateful when she realized that it was empty.

"Oh, don't be so touchy," Siala said in mock offense. "No one's here, anyway." After a minute or two, she turned to Talia again.

"But I am happy for you," she said kindly. "You both seem brighter, somehow. It was good to see."

At that moment, Kavar rushed into the courtyard, his face flushed. Talia looked up in anticipation, sensing that something was very wrong.

"We're under attack. Colonel Tobin arrived soon after I met with Auren Vale, opening fire on us inside the cantina itself. The turrets in the market square fired at her as she fled to the Ebon Hawk, and I had to run back here amidst blaster fire and open riots in the street. The civil war has begun at last."

"Why would he do such a thing? And how could he even know about the meeting?" Talia asked frantically, stunned. Siala stood next to her, silently absorbing this information.

"I'm not sure," Kavar said briskly. "But we have to move quickly. Even now, I'm sure that Vaklu will be gathering together his allies and preparing for some kind of retribution. We need to fortify the Palace with extra guards, militia, anything. I don't know when he will begin his assault on the Palace proper, but it's better to be prepared." Sighing, he looked at Talia. "I had hoped it would not come to this; that even with the martial law declaration, Vaklu wouldn't strike for a good time yet. But it appears that hope was in vain."

"Then let us hurry and call a meeting with Captain Kadron and the other generals. They'll have to have time to assemble the rest of my army, as well as arm the city's defenses."

"After you, your majesty," Kavar said, as he gestured out of the courtyard.


	13. At the Gates

_Thump. Thump._

The walls of the throne room were tremoring wildly from the weight of the drexl beast thrashing itself against the grand doorway, which was locked and sealed as tightly as possible. Several guards were scattered across the room, looking frightened and weary.

Talia stood in the center, unable to do anything but wait. She clutched her vibroblade tightly in her left hand.

_Thump. Thump._

Her mind wandered over the sudden events of the past few days. In the immediate aftermath of Tobin's attack on Auren Vale, Vaklu summoned an emergency Council of Lords, without Talia's permission or approval. He told the group that Talia was guilty of treason, actively working with the Republic and even a Jedi in order to instigate a civil war. The vast majority of the council members gave him permission to begin a full-fledged assault on the Palace. The very thought of such an act made the Queen's blood boil, but she could not do anything about it now.

_Thump. Thump._

She and Kavar had worked frantically to mobilize her army, to prepare for the upcoming Sith invasion. Kavar had even sent an urgent message to Auren Vale, asking her to join them in the fight for Iziz. But to Talia's knowledge, the exiled Jedi had not responded to the distress call. And as they had expected, all their preparations were not enough to successfully battle Vaklu's Sith allies. The fighting raged through Iziz for two whole weeks, burning through the city like fire as Vaklu's combined forces pushed their way to the Palace, seizing control of every sector in the city. And now, after days of fighting through the last ranks of her soldiers, they were laying siege on the inner sanctum of her world.

_I could die today,_ Talia thought. She was surprised by how calm she felt about the possibility of her death. It was the fate of her Jedi advisor that concerned her most.

Kavar had been personally supervising the battle in the rest of the Palace. She had tried to come with him, but Kavar had pleaded that she stay inside the safety of the throne room. Consequently, Talia had not seen him since early that morning, and it was now late afternoon. All she could hear were the echoes of blasters and shouts in the hallways outside, and the ever constant rhythm of the drexl beast's pounding. It was like the beating of a great drum, churning her insides with fear at first. After so many hours of waiting, it was as familiar to her as her own heartbeat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

She worried that Kavar was already lying dead somewhere in the marble corridors, stabbed through the heart by a Sith or shot by Vaklu's treacherous band.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The pounding was growing louder and faster, and the chandeliers on the high ceiling above threatened to crash onto the floor.

_Thump. Thump. BOOM._

Before she could realize what had happened, the doors to the throne room burst open, and Vaklu's soldiers stood in the open doorway.

"Move into the throne room, you idiots! The Queen must not survive!" shouted Colonel Tobin as he moved back to fight the drexl beast, which now appeared to be breaking away from the control of its masters.

Vaklu's rebels poured into the room, but Talia's guards ran to meet them. The clashing of swords and shots of blaster fire ricocheted throughout the room, and Talia stood with her vibroblade out, prepared to fight. A few soldiers broke away from the fighting and approached her, but were gunned down mercilessly by her personal guard, standing around her in the center.

There was a commotion near the front of the room. Talia looked towards the doors for a moment to see General Vaklu arrive, his sword glinting. He cut through several of her soldiers, making his way with dark determination towards the throne where she stood. Pulling out a blaster rifle, he shot down most of her personal guard as they tried to protect their Queen. Vaklu's eyes met hers, and she watched as he lifted his gun slowly, aiming at her. Her heart flared with sudden fear before instinct kicked in.

"Vaklu, you coward! Why don't you fight me like a man, sword to sword? Or do you plan to shoot me down like the spineless traitor you are?" she shouted out at him, hoping beyond hope that he would put down the gun. Vaklu paused, clearly struck by her words. Holstering his gun in his belt, he walked towards her with his vibroblade extended, his lips curled in a taunting sneer.

"Insults, Talia? Let's see if the speed of your blade can match your wit," he said. Lunging forward, Talia easily blocked his first strikes with deft parries. They circled around each other at the base of the throne ramp, as Talia lightly batted off his initial attempts to break through. Eventually, Vaklu became frustrated, throwing his weight into his sword. There was a harsh clashing sound as Talia met him, pushing back on her blade with all her might. They whirled around in a deathly dance, meeting metal on metal. Talia could see nothing but the blur of their swords. She heard shouting and what could have been the buzz of a lightsaber, but somehow they sounded very far away.

"Your time is at an end, Talia. Your people have abandoned you, and now your life is forfeit," Vaklu said menacingly as they moved.

"You would destroy everything just for your ambition, Vaklu. The Republic, Iziz….everything," Talia said forcefully, spinning around him.

"That is a gross simplification, Talia. Change is a painful process. A price must be paid. But Onderon will have a new destiny, one larger than you could ever imagine," Vaklu shot back between thrusts and parries. He paused for a split second, breathing heavily, and Talia took the opportunity to hit him. He met her sword just before it moved to his throat, but the tip of her vibroblade scraped his cheek, slicing a red ribbon into his skin. Roaring with pain, Vaklu sprinted up the ramp to stand directly before the throne itself. Talia placed her hands on her hips, laughing.

"You're getting careless Vaklu," she said, taunting him. "One more mistake, and you're the one who will pay the price."

"Damn you!" he cried angrily, looking down at her. "Your skill with the blade won't save you from my men. Goodbye, Talia. Fire!"

Talia threw him a look of disgust, her heart seizing with fear for the second time. But she was surprised when the expected blaster fire didn't sound.

"Did I miss anything? So you must be General Vaklu," said a cool female voice from behind her. Talia spun around to see a beautiful woman with dark brown hair standing there, a silvery lightsaber in her hand. Two strange people were behind her, one an old woman in a brown cloak, the other a shifty young man with jet black hair.

_That must be Auren Vale and her crew, _she thought with a flood of relief, _come at last._

Talia was filled with further joy as she noticed Master Kavar and her chief captains in the gathering crowd. The remaining soldiers from both sides were circled around, watching the scene with wonder.

Vaklu's face turned bright red, and he sputtered with choked rage.

"What? The Jedi lives? But how?" he said in bewilderment.

"Oh, I think you'll find that I'm full of surprises," Auren said lightly, a bemused expression on her delicate face.

"Kill her and the Queen, men!" Vaklu shouted, "Quickly! They must not be allowed to live!"

The sounds of battle resumed, but Talia barely had the chance to blink before the Exile leaped gracefully to where Vaklu stood, slashing him through the torso. Vaklu fell to his knees, moaning in agony. The fighting stopped as abruptly as it had started.

"You've won… this battle, Talia…" he coughed, the blood streaming through his fingers as he held his wounds. "But your reign won't be an easy one. The Republic is a sinking ship. And you're too attached to it."

The old woman who accompanied Auren suddenly spoke up, her voice surprisingly strong.

"He is too dangerous to leave alive. As distasteful as it is, it might be best to silence him forever. Until he's dead, all of Onderon is in peril."

Auren thought for a moment, scanning the scene. She finally rested her eyes on Talia.

"Although I respect your counsel, Kreia, the decision is the Queen's, not mine," she said smoothly.

Vaklu laughed harshly, his voice grating with pain.

"So what will it be, your majesty?" he asked mockingly. "Send me to your best detention cell. I will be free within the week."

"Are you so sure of my decision, Vaklu?" said Talia, her voice tremoring with anger. "I appreciate the Jedi's counsel. But as monarch, I decree you are guilty of treason. The punishment, as you well know, is death; to be carried out immediately." Turning to the Captain of the Guard, she said in a clear voice, "Captain Kadron?"

"Talia, you can't," Vaklu said desperately, "you're… you're too weak! What about my trial?"

Talia ignored him, signaling to Kadron. Before he could give the order to shoot, however, Auren interrupted.

"Excuse me, your majesty," she said carefully, "But I believe he may be right. If you kill him, you make him a martyr. Use the time you have to regain control of Iziz. Try to undo his lies and propaganda. Don't sink to his level by killing him."

All eyes in the room watched Talia as she struggled to decide.

_What would Kavar do?_ She thought, trying to find a solution. The first line of his Jedi Code came to her, quite unexpectedly.

_There is no emotion; there is peace._

Sighing with resignation, Talia spoke.

"I thought I could order this execution. But I can't," she announced. "It would only weigh on my conscience, to deny him the very rights I have worked so hard to preserve. You will stand trial, Vaklu. Take him out of my sight."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kavar smile in approval of her decision. The surrounding guards dragged Vaklu along the floor and out of the room. Talia turned to Auren Vale.

"I cannot thank you enough for all you've done today. I don't think that your service can ever be repaid. I must go and speak with Captain Kadron, but I will be back shortly. The crisis is over thanks to you…" she said quietly. Throwing a smile at Kavar behind Auren's shoulder, she continued, "and Master Kavar. I have the feeling he'd like to speak with you. If you'll excuse me."

As she left the throne room to begin cleaning up the mess, Talia mused that she had never felt quite so glad to be alive.


	14. Among the Ruins

"It's so…desolate," said Talia in a sudden wave of despair, as she looked from the Palace gardens to the city of Iziz below. The ivory towers were blackened with soot and blaster fire, and even from a distance, she could see the piles of corpses and shattered rocks scattered along the still-smoking streets. Entire buildings had been blasted and turned to rubble from the bombs of the Basilisk war droids and Onderon fighters. "Such a waste," she moaned sadly.

Kavar folded her in his arms from behind as the sun set, stroking her hair thoughtfully. They were alone in the garden, undisturbed by the exhausted guards.

"Cities can be rebuilt," he said. "All that matters is that it's finally over."

"I know that," Talia murmured. "But it doesn't stop the sick feeling I have, seeing it torn apart so violently. I never wanted this to happen."

"I'm just glad that you weren't a casualty of the destruction. Watching you duel with Vaklu today was maddening. I had to constantly control my desire to intervene."

"Maddening? You don't know the meaning of maddening," she said in chastising tones. "I sat in the throne room practically all day, wondering where you were, or if you were even alive. _That_ was maddening."

"I suppose I should be flattered that you spent most of the day thinking about me," he said with a faint smile. Then, more seriously, "Although I don't like the thought of having caused you pain."

"Pain is an occupational hazard in this job, it seems," she said with a shrug.

They paused for a moment, and Talia closed her eyes. Kavar lifted his arm, pointing to the horizon.

"Look," he said, "that sunset is nearly perfect. Sort of poetic; a beauty that no destruction can touch."

"It's been my experience that perfection only occurs the moment before darkness returns," Talia said, somewhat cynically.

"Now, your majesty, you don't really believe that," said Kavar, ruffling her hair playfully.

"Not when I'm with you, I don't," she said softly.

* * *

"Tell me what you talked about with Auren Vale after I left."

In the pitch black room, a single ray of clear moonlight fell across the bed where Kavar and Talia lay cuddling peacefully, both exhausted by the recent events. Talia rested her head on Kavar's shoulder, and she could feel the rumble of his vocal chords as he talked.

"Well, she had questions, as I had expected. But one thing surprised me; she didn't seem resentful or angry at all about her exile. She simply accepted it."

"Why did that surprise you?" Talia said, curious.

Kavar sighed, the way he did when he was feeling thoughtful.

"Because she was so furious the day we passed sentence on her," he said. "She stabbed her lightsaber into the center stone on Coruscant, leaving the room before we could even say anything further."

"She's had a long time alone to think about it," said Talia.

"I always wondered what would have happened if we had just told her the truth," Kavar exhaled somewhat mournfully.

"And what was the truth? Didn't you say before that you weren't sure what had happened?" Talia asked pointedly.

"We weresure _how _it had happened. It was the result that confused us," Kavar clarified. "She believed, with our help, that the Council had cut her off from the Force, taken the ability from her. It is a punishment reserved for only a few, and so she was understandably angry. But the truth… the truth was that she cut herself off from the Force, in the horrible massacre on Malachor V. She always made strong connections to others, and we guessed that it was the weight of so many lost friends and allies that did it. It left an echo in her, a sort of endless black hole in the Force. In some ways, her condition is a lot like the techniques of the Sith that now pursue her."

"That's awful," Talia said quietly. "I feel sorry for her."

"I did too," Kavar replied. "But we had to exile her. It was too dangerous to allow her to continue with the Order. The possibility that she would unwittingly pass on the lessons of Malachor was too great. We thought that it would bring about the death of the Force."

There was silence as Talia thought about the story.

"Are you so sure that would happen?" Talia said, puzzled. "Maybe there is something to be learned from her. I don't claim to understand the details, but it sounds as if this woman has survived pain and sorrow on a level that few can imagine. In her could lie the key to true understanding."

"I don't know," Kavar said. "Perhaps. Either way, it seems that we will find out soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Talia asked, looking up at him.

"I meant to tell you earlier, but somehow the timing never felt right," he said, holding her closer. "I made a promise with the other surviving members of the Council that we would meet on Dantooine once the Sith threat had revealed itself. By striking openly at last, I think it is time. Auren said that she was on her way to gather the other Masters, and that she would be at Dantooine as well when she had finished."

"So you're leaving, after all," Talia said as she rolled over onto her back, trying unsuccessfully to hide the ache of her fierce disappointment. "When do you go?"

"Don't worry, I still have several months," he said, reaching out to touch her face comfortingly. "But we must try and stop this Sith threat, for all our sakes. It's my responsibility, and I must hold to it."

Talia breathed in, steadying her fluctuating emotions.

"I suppose I should have been prepared for something like this," she said with a hint of irony. "There's always a bigger battle to fight. At least I still have the coming months."

"But I'll be back this time, you'll see. At least this time I have something worth fighting for," Kavar soothed, caressing her. "And when I return, I'll… well, I'll be staying for good."

Talia turned her moonlit oval face up to him, her expression unfathomable.

"Do you mean it, Kavar? Do you really mean it?"

"Someone has to help you rebuild Onderon," he said. "And the more I'm around you, the more I realize that this is how it's supposed to be. You make me feel… whole, somehow."

Talia bit her lip, trying to phrase the question on her mind.

"I know this may seem silly, but… would you ever consider…"

"An even more permanent arrangement?" Kavar said, smiling knowingly. "I had thought to make it more of a surprise, but since you asked…."

Smiling incandescently now, Talia expressed her overwhelming joy with a silent kiss.


	15. A Promise

"Your majesty, the personal freighter vessel you requested has just returned from the construction zone. It's in Docking Bay 3." The shipmaster turned on his heels, bowing.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Odon," she said.

She held Kavar's hand tightly as they walked to the docking bay in silence. The metal doors came undone, and they could hear the hum of the giant engine as it idled. The open sky behind it was bright and blue over the lush jungle greenery below.

Talia still felt unprepared for this moment. No matter how hard she had tried, the blissful months had slipped by as if only a moment.

She and Kavar had spent much of their time together, personally overseeing the construction efforts, regaining the trust of the press, and reorganizing the military. Where only a relative few had known of Kavar before the civil war broke out, all of Iziz had learned of his presence within a week after Vaklu was put on trial. The people had been suspicious at first to hear that a Jedi Master had had the ear of their Queen. But after he had worked diligently for their good, they came to love him, referring to him with adoration as "The Queen's Advisor". Many of her other councilors had been amused at how quickly the public accepted him, in giving him such an absolute and specific title. Talia thought it fitting, considering that he would become much more upon his return. King consort, as a matter of fact. Kavar was eternally bemused by the thought of his imposing future title, much preferring the one conferred by the people.

Now that Vaklu was gone, most of the pieces fell back into place again. It was revealed in the weeks after the battle that Vaklu had tortured and even killed many of the reporters, scholars, and political leaders who had risen against him. Siala's husband was included, and there had been much mourning on her behalf by the Onderonians. These grim stories, coupled with his clear associations with the Sith, convinced most that Vaklu was guilty of treason. The many councilors who had sided with Vaklu in the Council of Lords had frantically sent out statements of apology. He had been convicted and executed, and Onderon remained with the Republic.

Now Iziz was slowly returning to normal again, building by building.

_If there ever is a normal,_ Talia thought with a faint smile. _We move from one catastrophe to the next._

"I know that smile," Kavar said into her ear. "You're thinking about something poignantly ironic."

"You know me too well," Talia said, squeezing his hand as she spun around to face him.

She looked suspiciously at the vessel, half-wishing that it would disappear.

"I don't want you to go," she said softly.

"You know I have to," he said, as she reached to embrace him.

"It doesn't mean that I have to like it."

The loading ramp pulled down low to the ground with a screeching sound, and a tall man in uniform emerged from inside.

"Sir, this vessel is ready for departure."

"I'll be there in a moment," Kavar said over his shoulder.

The man gave a strange expression as he eyed the pair, returning to the ship. Talia bet that the rumors would begin the moment he returned from the trip; she and Kavar had not yet officially announced their plans for the future, and the media was sure to have a field day of speculation on their relationship.

"I know I've only said it a million times," Talia began,

"…but you'll say it again anyway," Kavar finished, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Of course I will. You be careful, Master Kavar; or I'll have something to say about it," she said fiercely.

Kavar laughed as he bent down and kissed her roughly on the lips.

"It's too bad you can't come with me. The Sith wouldn't stand a chance in the face of your wrath."

They stood wordlessly for several moments, unwilling to split. The pilot returned again, now frustrated.

"Master Kavar, I believe it's time to go," he said impatiently.

"All right, all right," he said, releasing Talia. Her green eyes looked up at him, wide and sad.

"I'll be back before you know it, Talia," he murmured, cupping her little chin. "Then we'll have all the time in the world, you and I."

"I know," she said, kissing his cheek softly.

And with that, the Jedi walked to the ship, his golden hair gleaming in the sun. A last wave and a soft smile, and he was swallowed up by the vessel.

Talia watched solemnly as it exited the star port, zooming off into the endless sky. It was soon no more than a speck, and then she could see no more.

_Hurry back,_ she thought in silent prayer, her heart clutching with pain. Without warning, she heard his voice echo in her mind, a quiet answer.

_There is no death; there is the Force._

Strangely reassured, Talia left the starport, walking thoughtfully under the brilliant sun.

-THE END-

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! :)**


End file.
